A Different Beginning
by Brosarbcco
Summary: Sam gets away from Andy when she tackles him in the alley, but he can't get her out of his head. He tries to find out more about her while still keeping his cover to bring down Anton Hill. Starts with the very first episode of season one.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new one. I just want to thank everyone who has read, favorited, followed, reviewed my other stories, you guys are great. To the new people I hope you enjoy my writing style and ideas.**

I've been at it a week. I can't help myself. There is just something about her that intrigues me. It drew me in and has had me hooked for the past week. This is all I can do to satisfy this new need, this new hunger. She's the drug that my body demands and it is the only drug I will allow my body to give into. It's not really doing any damage to anyone, so why not enjoy myself a little.

I hide in the shadows, knowing that I could easily be recognized because of the location that I'm in. I do work in the area, but I can't let myself be seen, not by any one I know. So I keep myself in a secluded area, not that there is anyone around right now. The sky is darkening, making it easier to keep myself somewhat hidden, I would be wearing a hood if it weren't for the fact that it is summer and wearing a jacket might just draw more attention than keeping it away.

I'm across the street from where she works, waiting for her to leave. Her shift should be over by now. Any second now she could walk out of that door. I've been waiting for about twenty minutes, but I don't mind. I didn't want to risk missing her, so I may have come a little earlier than necessary, but I couldn't help myself. My body is anxious with excitement. Just knowing that I will be able to see her in only a matter of minutes produces a smile that I'm struggling to stifle.

She walks out and my body snaps to attention, focused solely on the woman that has just emerged from the building. Her hair is down, falling past her shoulders. She's carrying her bag on her shoulder, leaning slightly in the other direction so it doesn't slip off. She's wearing jeans and a tank top, which she seems to be her style, seeing as she has come out in jeans and a tank top or t-shirt for the past week. Her head is lowered slightly and she looks tired, must have been a stressful day, but she doesn't seem at all discouraged, just tired.

I hadn't noticed that my feet were moving, but as she moved, so did I. I kept the distance between us, not wanting to get caught, but I continue on the same path as her. My eyes are trained on the back of her head, watching its subtle bounce as she walks. She doesn't walk to The Penny like she has the past couple nights, she continues down the road, unaware that she is being followed. She makes it to her building and lets herself in as I slowly approach the spot I have become familiar with. Her light switches on as I settle myself against a tree across the street, looking up at the window where the light has just appeared.

I can see her silhouette through the thin curtains, as she moves around her condo. This is when my brain kicks in and I realize what I am doing. Out on the streets I arrest people who do this and yet here I am, doing it. I just followed her home and am now watching her through her window. I get up and start walking away as I mentally kick myself for what I have just done, what I just did for the seventh night in a row. I am disgusted with myself, yet I am fighting the urge to go back and wait until her lights go out.

I am a stalker. I have been doing this same routine for the past week and it has taken me this long for it to finally kick in, for me to finally admit to myself what I was ashamed to before, but it is clearly evident, I'm a stalker. I've been trying to play it off, thinking that I'm not like the other guys that I've arrested in my time as an officer, telling myself that what I am doing is nothing like what they do, but it is the same, and yet I don't feel as ashamed as I should. I have become somewhat obsessed with this woman and I haven't even properly met her, but the time is coming soon.

It started out innocently, just wanting to get to know a colleague a little better, although we aren't working together quite yet, but after that first night, I couldn't help myself. I came back the next night and then the next. Half way through the week I showed up in the morning, ready to follow her _to _work and I've been continuing that up until now. I follow her to work, work on building a tight case against my subject, and then I follow her after work, whether she goes to The Penny or straight home, I'm there, waiting to follow her through the streets of Toronto. I would never have been occupying my time following her if she hadn't made me lose my footing when I met her. Since then, I've been intrigued and interested, wanting to know more about this woman, and until I can officially meet her, I will have to settle for stalking. Well, it's either stalking or nothing, and after only one week, I know I will choose stalking.

_I'm sitting there, trying to make a deal with one of my guys, when the door slams open and in comes a cop, pointing her gun straight at us. Luckily for me, she's new. You can always tell when they're new. Just by the look on her face when the door swung open you could tell, she obviously wasn't confident in herself enough to even think the door would actually open, and that was basic, something that you become comfortable with within the first week on the job._

_She may have a gun pointed at us, but she's not going to actually use it. I stand up, pocket the cash, and turn to leave. I can hear her trying to form words that just aren't coming. I turn back around reaching in to grab my guy before running down the fire escape. She makes it out onto the landing and yells, "I said don't move!" I can't help but question, "Or what?" She's obviously not going to shoot; I guess we'll find out what she does next._

_My guy and I make it into a little spot in the alley, which isn't really that hidden if someone comes looking and unfortunately for us she did. She whipped around the corner, gun drawn, once again. I can't go backwards because there's a concrete wall, there's another wall to the side and a fence on the other side, she's blocking the only way out. She eyes us carefully and tells us to put our hands against the fence. With nowhere else to go, I do as I'm told, waiting for an opportunity to make a move. She watches us hesitantly before holstering her gun, the opportunity presents itself and I take it. As she was moving towards my friend I slip behind her and start running._

_I'm having trouble keeping myself up, giving her just what she needs to tackle me to the ground. I land on my back, painfully I might add, as she lands hovering over me. She places a knee firmly on my abdomen and turns back to my guy, yelling at him to stay by the fence, he's too afraid to do anything other than what she says and he steps back toward the fence._

"_You don't want to do this." I warn her._

"_Shut up." She grabs my sleeve and yanks my arm as her other hand pushes my side. "Turn over."_

_I'm lying on my stomach, face pressing into the pavement as she's slapping handcuffs on me. I need to get myself out of this. "I'm serious. You gotta trust me here okay?"_

_She's too fed up to hear me out. "No I'm serious, just shut up. Resisting arrest, fleeing the scene…" She pats me down, reaching into my back pocket and pulling out the packet of drugs. "Huh. Possession…good." She sounds pleased with herself. She starts to turn me over again, patting down my front pockets. "Where's the gun? Huh?"_

_I look at her, hoping she'll understand what I'm trying to get across to her. "I don't have a gun, I'm on the job."_

"_Not anymore. Get up. Come on, get up."_

_She's not being very gentle, although I guess I don't blame her, I have caused her a little bit of trouble, but she's gonna cause me a ton if I don't get away. "Ow, that hurts."_

"_Let's go."_

_As she's pulling me back over to the fence, I'm looking around, looking for a way out of here, trying to find someone I know that knows what I'm actually doing, but there isn't anyone. She slams me into the fence, quite forcefully. "Okay. Okay. Thank you." _

_Although she may be pumped up on adrenaline right now, she's still nervous. Instead of just undoing the cuff around my right wrist and turning them to cuff my friends wrist, she undoes the left first and then the right, completely freeing me before she starts moving to put one back around my left wrist. Those couple seconds are all I have, so I take them. I start sprinting back out toward the road, this time completely confident in what I am doing. No stumbling, no squeezing past her, just turning past the fence and sprinting._

_I can hear metal clinking together; she probably took the time to cuff my friend to the fence before sprinting after me, fortunately for me, because she's fast. I turn down another ally just barely making it behind a trash can as she sprints passed; unsure on where I ran to. I wait until she retreats back to the fence, collecting my friend and walking back towards the building, before I step out and walk in the opposite direction._

The rest of that day the only thing I could think about was that cop. There was something about her that I was drawn to. She was stunning to look at, but there was something inside her, something that was unique to her, something that nobody could take away, something that made me want to know her, to want to get to know her. I couldn't keep myself from thinking about her, every thought led back to something about her. I had to find out more. I figured she was a rookie, most likely from 15 Division considering where I had been when she showed up, it was their area, and her last name was McNally.

I was lucky that I wasn't taken in that day. It could have ruined the past eight months of my life, but luckily for me I didn't have to worry about that. One more week before I had enough to take down Anton Hill. One more week before I could go back to living my life. One more week before I was Sam Swarek again. One more week before I could officially meet this new rookie, Officer McNally.

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter. So it switches from Andy's perspective to Sam's throughout the whole chapter, sorry if it's a little confusing. After this chapter everything will be in third person perspective, I promise.**

I have felt it every day since I started working as a cop. Maybe it came with the job, a little bit of paranoia. People see you on the street wearing a uniform, and unfortunately some people look at the uniform as a target. I'm being watched and I can feel it. Someone has been watching me, but I just can't figure out whom.

As soon as I left for The Penny after my first shift, I could feel eyes following me down the street. I knew that I was being watch and yet I wasn't afraid. It's not because I think I'm on top of the world or anything, it's just whoever has been watching, doesn't scare me. I should be afraid or at least extremely creeped out, but for some insane reason I'm not. Oddly enough, I feel safe when I can feel them watching, I feel like they're protecting me. Over the past couple weeks the feeling has become familiar and comfortable.

* * *

I've kept up my routine, even as my days became more stressful as the bust was drawing closer, I still made time to watch her. It had become a daily ritual that I could not break, that I wouldn't let myself break because I needed the feelings that came when I saw her. As soon as she comes into sight an overwhelming, indescribable pleasure pulses through my body. I feel like I know this woman, and I do, somewhat at least. I have been watching her for a while now, but it has been from a distance, I long for the moment when that distance vanishes.

Tonight I must forgo my ritual. Tonight I will be putting the past eight months of my life to use. Anton Hill will no longer be a free man, and that will be my doing. I am proud of what I have accomplished, but I am ready to resume my life, ready to progress and meet new people, one in particular. I think back to this morning, trying to get my dose of her. I remember the way her hair was pulled back this morning, revealing the fresh face of a beautiful woman. I think of the way her flip flops slapped against the pavement as she walked towards the station. I reminisce about this morning, letting myself enjoy the memories that had been etched into my brain. Those memories gave me the little fix I needed. I am pumped, adrenaline pulsing with the excitement that lie ahead. I walk out the door as a drug addict, ready to return home and become myself again.

* * *

I walk into the excitement rumbling throughout the station. Something big had taken place last night, some big bust that has everyone excited. The TOs had been talking about it yesterday as I was walking into parade. It obviously went really well judging by the happy smiles plastered on the night shifts faces as they are leaving the station. I walk into the locker room ready to start the day. I change into my uniform and hurry off to parade.

I walk into the room full of chatting officers as someone grabs me around the arm, spinning me to face him. I spin in surprise and am met with a giant smile gracing Oliver's face, "Sammy's back! Sammy's back, McNally!" My eyebrows crease in confusion, but before I can form a question Boyko began booming over the chatter and I scurry off to sit by Traci.

"Settle down, settle down. I know most of you are aware that there was a major bust last night. I can officially say Anton Hill is off the streets thanks to our own Officer Swarek," he pauses waiting for the clapping to quiet down before continuing. "Who will be back on duty tomorrow."

Traci leanes over and whispered, "Who's Officer Swarek?" I give a shrug before answering, "No idea, but Oliver's acting like its Christmas day because 'Sammy's back'. I'm guessing it's the same guy." Traci glances back at Oliver and Jerry, both men smiling brightly, almost drooling with excitement from the news.

* * *

I get out of debrief and drive towards my house, stopping to grab some take out before making it home. I slump out of the truck, the adrenaline rush finally starting to decline, giving me limited time before the inevitable crash. I switch on the lights, taking in the familiar setting that I had left behind eight months ago. I kick off my shoes and head down the hall, stopping at the thermostat and turning up the air conditioning. As the cool air starts to blow I walk to the kitchen, grabbing a fork before slouching onto a stool and devouring my food. Knowing that I am close to passing out from exhaustion, I make my way to my room and crash down onto the bed.

I wake to my alarm the next morning, slightly annoyed by the familiar shriek sounding through the room, but I obey and pull myself from the bed. I have plenty of time before I need to be at work, so I hop in the shower, letting the steam cloud the bathroom, the water beating down onto my skin. I wash all the gel from my hair, scrubbing every inch of skin, thankful that I no longer have to keep up the appearance of a greasy drug addict. I finish and dry off, pulling on fresh clothes that actually smell like detergent, a smell that reminds me that I'm home, before stepping back into the bathroom. I look into the mirror and stare at my face, I look tired from the last eight months, my hair could use a trim, that would have to wait, and I need to shave.

I make myself some coffee, seeing as it is the only thing I can make at the moment. I would have to grab breakfast on the way to work since I have nothing edible in my fridge and everything in the pantry is most likely expired. I throw my bag over my shoulder, grab my keys and phone and leave for work. I stop for breakfast, although it will make me late for parade, but I'm not worried, it's my first day back, they have to cut me some slack.

* * *

I am sitting next to Chris at the front listening as Callaghan discusses some guy with a snake tattooed onto his face. I can hear the door open and as everyone starts to clap I look back to see a dark haired officer making his way in, arms out to his sides as he spins for everybody, giving them the full show.

"Thank you. Thank you. Feels good. Drank a bottle of Amarone, shaved, took a hot shower…with your mother."

I can't fight the smile that takes over as everyone pretends to be offended by his comment. I look up and focus as Boyko makes his way to the front, detailing what needs to happen to catch this snake face. I'm trying to listen, but I can feel someone watching me. I turn to see the dark haired officer staring at me. He doesn't look away as if he's ashamed he's been caught he just continues to stare, which catches me off guard and I turn back around, awkwardly averting my eyes from him.

"Epstein, you're with Shaw."

"Epstein, nice."

"Peck, Williams. McNally, your training officer today will be Sam Swarek. Now it's uh, Sammy's first shift back in uniform, so McNally, be gentle with him…this time. Serve, protect, and watch your partners back. Go on, get out there."

I turn to see him still staring, a smile invading his face and it's infectious. I feel a smile growing on my face the longer I look at him, but for some reason I can't pull my eyes away. Traci bumps my shoulder playfully as she passes and I snap my head to look at her as she walks out. My eyes are drawn back to where he was sitting, but he's gone. I stand up and am startled by the voice behind me.

"Hi. Sam Swarek."

I take the hand he has offered and give it a shake, replying, "Andy…McNally." Something about him is familiar, but I'm having trouble placing him. Where have I seen this guy before? He seems nice, but there is something about him, something about the way he's looking at me, it's comfortingly familiar. I haven't let go of his hand as I continue to stare, but as I catch myself I release it quickly and apologize. He laughs it off before asking, "Ready to go?"

* * *

We've been out for about fifteen minutes, fourteen of which she has used to stare at me. I could tell that she recognized me, but by the staring, she obviously hasn't figured out where she's seen me before.

"You tackled me in an alley a couple weeks ago."

Her eyes widened, caught off guard by my revelation. "What?"

I glance at her quickly before continuing. "You tackled me, tried to kiss me. Remember?"

Her mouth drops open in realization as she continues to stare. "You've been following me, haven't you?" She asked knowing that she was either right and I would either accept it or blow it off or if she was wrong I would just be utterly confused.

My eyebrows shoot up my forehead in surprise, she knew. How long had she known? "You knew?"

A smile burst across her face. "So you have been following me!"

"How did you know?" I couldn't believe we were having this conversation, I thought I had done a good job, she never saw me, at least I don't think she did. I had been a good stalker, kept my distance, waited in the shadows. Did I really just think that? Why do I care about stalking abilities? This girl has made me crazy.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Why were you following me anyway?"

He gave her the same response she gave him, shrugging before replying, "I don't know."

"Sure you don't. And yet you did it for two weeks anyways."

I shrug again, trying to play it off. "I guess you just fascinate me McNally."

* * *

I'm standing outside of the women's locker room waiting for her and I have no idea why. She's probably already finds me creepy enough, but here I am, being even creepier. Trying to hide the fact that I'm still following her would be worse than just putting myself out there and letting her know that I'm here, for her. I have no idea what I'm going to say, but I wait anyways. As she walks out, I avert my eyes, trying to make it look as though I wasn't really paying attention.

"I see you're still stalking me. That's comforting to know."

A smile creeps onto my face as I nod. "I um…was actually going to offer you a ride. I mean if you want one."

"Depends on where you're headed."

There's something about her that is causing me trouble. I had no plans, but I'm not going to let her know that, so being the cool guy I am I reply, "Wherever you want to go."

**I hope you guys liked it. I have an idea, for one of the future chapters, that I'm really excited about, so I hope you stick with the story. Let me know what you think. **

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am sincerely in love with you guys. I am also in love with your reviews. They are lovely and fascinate me. Everyone seems to be liking the fact that Sam's a stalker. It's like it's no big deal, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. **

All the rookies were standing in the detective offices, listening intently as Jerry briefed them for the operation they would be participating in that day.

"These bullets…are designed to go through your vests." He stated, emphasizing how dangerous they were, although the offending object looked so harmless pinched between his fingers. "They're designed to kill police. That's their purpose." He looked to Sam for confirmation as he said the next part. "Two cops killed in what, the last eighteen months?"

Sam turned his head, pulling his eyes away from his favorite rookie who had just come in late, to look at Jerry as he confirmed with a nod. He turned back to look at the rookies, letting his eyes settle on Andy. "Officer McNally, good lunch? Tasty dessert?" She pulled her eyes away from the ground, meeting his gaze as she apologized, "Sorry I'm late Sir." She was too frustrated with her dad for scaring her into smashing his window just to make sure he was still alive, to even be distraught by Sam's comment.

He turned his attention back to all of them as he continued. "You guys are eyes only. Anything goes down, you call it in, you sit tight. You know your assignments. Nash, Epstein, you're in the truck. Diaz, you're here with me. Peck, McNally, you're on the back of the building. Peck, since you were here for the briefing, you're in charge back there." Jerry turned to the computers, stating, "Alright kids, we roll in five."

Andy dropped her head in defeat, frustrated that Gail was in charge because of her tardiness, but she had been worried about her dad. Her morning hadn't gone as smoothly as she had hoped, but she would deal with it. "Give me five minutes to get cleaned up, 'kay?" Pleased that McNally would be reporting to her as the superior today, she coolly replied, "Yeah. Take your time."

* * *

To say Andy and Gail weren't the best of friends, was an understatement. Sure they had been through the academy together, but Gail was cold, and she didn't seem all that interested in being friends with anyone anyways. So, being stuck with her in a hallway, watching and waiting for a car to pass, was filled with awkward silences and awkward conversations when either one of them decided to talk.

"So, you dating anyone these days?" For someone who wasn't exactly a friend, that question seemed a little too personal, but Andy awkwardly answered anyways. "Uh…nope, no. You?" Gail was eyeing Andy, seeing if there was anything in her body language that would give away what she wasn't saying. Andy glanced over, waiting for Gail to respond, and lowered her eyebrows in confusion as she saw Gail staring intently at her. "It's just that you and Swarek seem kinda friendly." And there's why Gail brought it up. She was usually blunt, but Andy was a little surprised that she didn't just start the conversation off with that.

Andy felt awkward discussing this with Gail; they weren't friends, just colleagues. Of course she was attracted to Sam, but she wasn't about to spill her feelings to Gail. And she definitely would not be informing her that Sam had stalked her for two weeks before they had actually even officially met. She inhaled and continued to stare out the window as she pretended like she had no idea what Gail meant. "Hmm?"

"I'm not saying he's not adorable, in a sort of bossy, rough trade kinda way. Just…just be careful. Okay that's all." Andy was having trouble suppressing the smile that wanted to light up her face. She couldn't help it. Maybe it was the fact that Gail had called him adorable. Adorable, would not have been a word she would have used to describe Sam Swarek. Or maybe it was the idea of Gail giving her this awkward lecture. "I mean he, he's your training officer and you're a rookie. It's kind of a no no. It's actually a rule."

She was fed up with being lectured by people today and just wanted to shut Gail up. "Yeah well it doesn't need to be, 'cause he's not my type." At least that was what she had been trying to tell herself, but he had been making it so hard to actually believe she meant it. "Oh shut up. He'd be anybody's type."

"Really. Okay. He's all yours." Gail was completely right though, I mean, who could say no to him. There was just something about him that would interest any girl. As much as she wishes she wasn't attracted to her training officer, there was basically no way to avoid it, well, unless she was attracted to women, but she wasn't.

Why had she just said that to Gail? She was mentally kicking herself for it. Of course she couldn't be with Sam, but that didn't mean she wanted Gail to. Gail was cold and hard, she was somewhat of an acquired taste. He deserved someone better, someone who was sympathetic and playful, someone like her. Why did the thought of her with Sam keep popping into her head? She needed to get him out of her system. Think of something that will make him undesirable.

He was a _stalker_.

He had stalked _her._ It was creepy and weird. At least to any normal person it would be, but for some reason she didn't think so. He made everything seem sexy. Even stalking someone could be sexy, well, if you were Sam Swarek. Sexy. That's what he was. That would be the first word she would have used to describe him, not adorable. Adorable was a word you use to describe a puppy, or a picture Leo had drawn for Traci, not this sculpted, dark haired man. Sexy was his word.

She was suddenly pulled from her inappropriate thoughts as a car drove across the stretch of street they were watching. That was the car they were waiting for. "Look. Silver SUV. That's him."

* * *

She was walking into The Penny after Fite Nite, determined to make the right choice for once, deciding to go for the right guy. She had just talked with Traci after the fight, trying to make sense of some of the things in their lives, when she realized she had a chance to go for a guy who didn't seem dangerous.

"_It was fun…it was fun for a while, but now it just feels like crap."_

"_I totally get that. Look at me and my dad. He completely humiliates me in front of everyone tonight and I'm the one saying sorry. It's pathetic."_

"_It's no wonder you always date the wrong guys."_

_She takes the bottle from Traci, chuckling as she takes a swig, getting herself some courage to actually go after a guy. "Not anymore." She pats Traci on the leg before getting up and walking back in the direction she came._

She's looking around for Luke, he said he would be here, but as she's glancing around she's having a hard time spotting him. She's making her way farther into the bar, her gaze sweeping back and forth. As she's making her way to the other side of the bar, Sam glances behind himself, feeling her there, hopeful that she came to talk to him. She makes her way behind him and his head turns, continuing to watch her as she's walking. As she makes it past him she can't help the smile that takes over. He wasn't that discreet, but she didn't think he was trying to be anymore. She likes that he still watches her and he doesn't try and hide it.

She stops where she is. After seeing Sam she has forgotten why she came in the first place, but then she spots Luke sitting along the corner of the bar. She came to see Luke, he was the safe choice, at least he seemed like he was, but as she's standing there, Sam sitting on a stool behind her, still staring at her, she can't help the feelings that take over. She couldn't care less about choosing the wrong guy anymore. And who said Sam was the wrong guy? She didn't want to play safe, safe was boring. She wasn't going to settle for Luke just because he seemed like the right guy, people surprise you, and maybe he would turn out to be the wrong guy after all.

Thankfully Luke hadn't seen her yet. She turned back to look at Sam who was still staring intensely at her. She couldn't do anything to hide the smile that immediately overtook her face under his gaze. He just had that effect on her. She liked knowing that he was watching, that he was paying attention to her, that he was studying the little things about her that other guys might overlook.

As she watched him, watching her, the smile that was now on her face, that he had caused, seemed to be reflected onto his own. His eyes were gleaming with warmth as his dimples dug into his cheeks, those dimples, just the sight of them could make her stomach flip with excitement. She glanced back at Luke, seeing that he still hadn't acknowledged her presence, she turned and slipped out the back door.

She still had the image of Sam dancing around in her head. His smile gleaming happily back at her, okay, maybe adorable could be used to describe Sam Swarek, but it still wasn't the first word that she thought of when he popped into her head. She wanted to talk to him, she hadn't really gotten the chance to throughout the day and it just felt like something was missing. She loved talking to him, his gravelly voice, the way his eyes focused solely on her when she was speaking, and she especially loved their easy banter. They had become comfortable around each other very quickly; it could almost be seen as a friendship. To outsiders, it might look different, but she thought of it as a budding friendship.

At work, when in large groups, he treated her like a rookie, but she didn't mind, she was a rookie; but when it was just them, he treated her as an equal, taking her opinion and insight and adding it to his knowledge. He was genuinely a really nice guy and she liked him because of that. Add everything together and she might like him a little more than a rookie should like their TO, but she couldn't help it.

She was leaning against the wall, taking in the beautiful summer night, waiting for him to come out. She was fine with waiting. She didn't want to cut his night short, she just wanted to say 'Hi', see how his day was, so she would wait as long as it took.

She had only been standing against the wall, getting lost in her thoughts for about a good three minutes before the door swung open, revealing Sam in jeans and a grey t-shirt, keys out and ready in his hand. She pushed herself off the wall, smiling as they closed the distance between them to a reasonable space. "Hey. Your still here."

She nodded as her smile fell from her face, she felt as if she had been caught doing something wrong. "Uh yeah. I wanted to say hi, so uh I was kinda just waiting for you." He stuck his tongue in his cheek trying to dampen the smile trying to escape. "I thought I was the stalker here, McNally."

She chuckled at his comment, "Well, why did you come out so quickly? Wasn't it to follow me?" He nodded his head in defeat. "Good point. So you waited out here just to say 'hi'? You know, you could have said it in there as you were passing me. Then you wouldn't have had to wait for me to come out."

"Okay, okay. I don't know why I'm out here."

"Why don't I take you home and you can think about it on the way."

She was biting down on her lip, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "On one condition."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Hey, I wasn't begging you to let me give you a ride. You can walk if you want."

She laughed again, "Hey wait a second. You haven't even heard the condition. You just have to answer one question for me, that's it."

He couldn't believe this girl. Acting like she was in charge when he was the one to offer. "Fine, one question. You're welcome, by the way. Remember, I'm the one doing _you _a favor."

She rolled her eyes at him; he could be so dramatic some times. "Thank you. You're such a gentleman." She had said it sarcastically, but she realized that he really was as he put his hand at her lower back, leading her to his truck and opening the passenger door for her and helping her up into the seat.

As they drove down the road in the direction of her apartment he couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to know what she was thinking. "Okay McNally, what's your question?"

She glanced over at him, a devious smile playing on her lips. "Why did you stalk me for those two weeks?" He stayed quiet, staring at the road ahead. "Hey, you already admitted to doing it, you can't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about…Why'd you do it."

He looked over at her before stating. "Look, it's my job alright. If something happens to you, it's on me…I don't want anything to happen to you." She was a little taken aback by his revelation. He didn't want anything to happen to her. What did he mean by that?

As they pulled up outside her building her eyebrows drew together in confusion. She whipped her head around to look at his face as she asked her next question. "But you were undercover. You didn't even know me. You weren't my TO when you were stalking me. Why'd you do it?"

She had caught him, but he played it off anyways. "Sorry McNally, I agreed to one question and I already answered it."

She shook her head, she wouldn't accept his answer. "No, your answer didn't even make sense. You weren't my TO then."

He couldn't tell her why he had been stalking her. It might freak her out. Heck, she should already be freaked out that he had stalked her for two weeks, but for some reason she wasn't and he was grateful for that. "You never said the answer had to make sense." He smirked at her flustered face.

"Usually that's what people want when they ask a question. That's why they ask it, to understand something."

"Well I held up my end of the deal. Even though it's not what you wanted…Now get out."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Did he really just say that?

His dimples dug into his cheeks as he continued. "I need to get home and get my beauty sleep." And with that remark, she knew he was joking.

She chuckled at him. "Beauty sleep? That's what you call it? Shouldn't it be like handsome sleep because you're a guy?"

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful? I am deeply offended." He put a hand over his heart, acting as if she had just stabbed him there physically.

"Alright sleeping beauty, I'll see you tomorrow." She climbed out of the truck and turned around to face him, "Thanks for the ride." She said before closing the door and walking into the building, blocking her from his view. He waited for her light to come on, the one that had become second nature to watch for. She appeared in the window, giving him a small wave before he finally drove off.

**Author's Note: Can you tell I'm obsessed with Sam? So the plan is to somewhat stick with the outline of the show and maybe use stories from the episodes, just adding twist to make things interesting. I promise it won't just be everything that happened in the show repeated in my own words. This chapter had quite a bit of the actual episode used in it, but I will most like be using less in future chapters. Also, I have an idea for a future chapter and I am super stoked to write it, but I just need to build up to it first. I hope you stick with the story and we'll see where it takes us.**

**Let me know what you think! Let me know your favorite line, your favorite part, whatever you liked or didn't like let me know!**

**Let me know if you guys even read this stuff at the tops and bottoms of each chapter.**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, you guys are AMAZING! I'm loving all the reviews and all the follows and favorites that are still coming, so THANK YOU. I know I said I would try and use less of the show, but this one turned out with quite a bit. Quite a few of you are concerned about Luke, this is where we find out what she thinks of him.**

She took her seat at the front of the parade room, waiting to be briefed for the day. Sam was near the back, a displeased look on his face, while Oliver hung onto the table at his side. They were supposed to be looking for the accomplice to a shooting that had happened the past week. Thanks to Traci, they had gotten the prime suspect, and as everyone clapped for her and Noelle, Sam covered his ears, displeased with the noise. Oliver still sat at his side, looking as if he was going to pass out at any minute or throw up, it was hard to distinguish.

They headed out with their assignments for the day. She talked with Dov and Traci, waiting for Sam, who seemed to be waiting for a struggling Oliver to open a bottle of aspirin. He was clearly hung over and most likely moody, which she wasn't exactly looking forward to. As he made his way over, she stood up and walked towards him, his hand raised signaling for her not to speak, "No talking. You're driving."

They started heading out to the cruiser as Luke passed them in the hall and called out to Sam before they could turn the corner. "Hey Sammy." He turned, displeased with Luke calling him Sammy, but brushed it aside, wanting to know what Luke wanted from him. "Yeah?"

"Win big last night?"

"Yeah."

"Feeling generous?"

"No."

"How 'bout you give me McNally for the day."

His eyebrows creased in confusion. What did he want McNally for? "What are you detailing my rookie to homicide?"

"Bosses want more bodies on the carjackers. Mayor's coming down hard, too many headlines, bad for tourism."

He nodded his head in defeat. "Serve, protect, keep the mayor happy. Yeah fine, she's all yours."

She was somewhat relieved that she didn't have to work a full shift with an extremely moody Sam. She loved working with him, but he wasn't very pleasant when he was hung over. Plus Luke was over the investigation on the murder, which meant she was still going to be right in the action.

They had just picked up a kid who was apparently a witness to the murder, a witness who also had the evidence lodged into his head. As they were sitting in the car and she was talking to him, she started to warm up to him. He seemed like a nice kid and he was pretty entertaining company.

At the end of the day, she genuinely cared about the kid, sure he had run away and she had to borrow Sam's truck to track him down, but he was a good kid; which was why she didn't want him going through with the surgery. He was a witness, they didn't need the bullet, he could just testify, but Luke insisted that with his record, his testimony might not be enough. So when the surgery didn't work, she couldn't help her emotions. She cared about the kid and because of them, he didn't make it. Because of them, she had to stand in a hospital hallway, holding his foster mother, keeping her from literally crashing to the floor in grief.

She walked into Luke's office, evidence bag in her hand, holding the bullet; the bullet that Luke had wanted so much, that it had cost a young man's life.

"I didn't know how to number it." She dropped the little bag onto his desk, her voice sounding so defeated. "You can take care of that."

"Hey, hey, hey. Wait. Stop. Wait." He stood up and closed the door before turning back towards her. "This isn't your fault. The surgeon, she would have never operated if she knew this was going to happen."

"I know. She said it was going to be risky. It's nobody's fault. It's just a fluke."

"It was. This bullet is going to put a killer behind bars. You should feel good about that. That's a good thing."

She couldn't take him anymore. How could he be okay with this? "No it's not a good thing Luke." She snapped at him. "He was a good kid. He was a decent kid. You know, this isn't even about the bullet. Even if it's right, I cannot be this kind of cop."

"People are going to get hurt. People are going to die, good people, no matter what we do, in spite of what we do. I'm sorry officer McNally, it doesn't matter what kind of cop you want to be, that's just something you're gonna have to get used to, that's the reality. That's the job." He turned back to his desk, looking at the work that needed to be finished tonight before turning back to look at her. "Let me finish this up then I'll meet you at The Penny and we can get a drink."

She was on the verge of tears, barely keeping everything together, and he was asking her out for a drink? She scoffed at him, shaking her head in disbelief. How could someone be so detached? How could he care so little for the life that had been lost? "Nope. No. I can't do this, okay? You may be a good cop, but people like you and me, we don't work. I actually care about a person's life more than I care about a piece of evidence. Goodnight Luke." She walked out, leaving him alone with his stupid bullet.

* * *

Sam was leaning against the front of his truck as Oliver approached. "You coming for a drink pal?" He shook his head. No way did he want any more alcohol. Not after the painful hangover he had to endure all day. "Oh you're still feeling it. It's the hair of the dog my friend. It's the only cure."

He couldn't help but chuckle at Oliver's fascinating solution. "No, I'm just waiting for my keys. And you my friend, ought to go straight home, go to bed."

Oliver nodded, stretching out his back before conceding. "Yeah. Yeah. You're taking care of everybody today." He looked over his shoulder at the approaching brunette. "Are you waiting for your rookie?"

"No I told you, I'm waiting for my keys."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know, Sammy, training officers and rookies, can't…" He paused, not wanting to make things awkward by saying that Sam had feelings for her. Sam stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "You know, I'm gonna go…I'll be at The Penny, if you want to, uh, anything."

Andy was now standing only a few feet away, able to hear anything that they say. Oliver turned to look at her, acknowledging her presence with a 'Hi' before turning in the other direction and walking away, awkwardly getting out, "Umm…yeah goodnight."

Sam smiled at his friend's inability to actually come out and say what he wanted. He gave his friend a slap on the back as he walked away as Andy stepped into the space that Oliver had just been occupying and lifted her arm out, ready to drop his keys into his hand. "Thank you. For the car."

He took the keys and looked back up to her face. "I heard about your witness."

She let out a sigh. "Yeah. He was never a witness, he was always just evidence." She shook her head, trying to understand everything that had happened. "It's…This job is…I guess I just have to get used to it right?" She watched his eyes as he nodded in response.

"You need anything?" There it was. That was the difference between Sam and Luke. No matter what, Sam always had the person as his top priority. She shook her head. "You wanna go for a drink? Need a ride home?"

"No. I just need to…actually what do you know about plumbing?"

He chuckled, his dimples on display, at her random question. "Jump in. I can't wait to see where this is going."

She couldn't help but smile back. She had just had one of the crappiest days so far, and within a minute, he had her laughing and smiling. She climbed into the passenger's side and told him to head to Bennie's foster mothers house.

As they drove down the road, she couldn't help but glance over at him. This guy, no matter what, would drop what he was doing to help her out. He was always there; trying to make her feel better when she needed it, teaching her after something didn't go as planned. She thought back to a couple weeks ago when she had forgot to load her gun before shift.

_She was at the house with only the mother and her baby daughter. She had sent Traci out to go pick up Leo because she thought the house was cleared. They had searched it after the burglary and had cleared it. After the husband got home and yelled at her, she heard yelling and followed the noise out to the main foyer. At the bottom of the stairs stood a young man, gun pointed at the woman's husband. She pulled out her gun and started descending the stairs. Something was off; her gun didn't feel right in her hand so she slightly tilted it, seeing that she hadn't loaded it. She checked her belt and realized that she had no bullets, she was alone with a kid pointing a gun at an unarmed man and her weapon wasn't loaded. She did the only thing she could think of and started talking her way out of the situation. Trying to relate to the kid, she told him how her mom had walked out of her life and started a new family, completely erasing Andy out as if she didn't matter._

_Little did she know that Sam had entered the house and was waiting to see if she needed help. The kid put down the gun, giving himself up, but as he was standing back up, his step father kicked him to the ground. Sam took that as a sign that he should now make his presence known and intervene._

_As they were riding back to the station, he had glanced over at her before stating, "You're mother was crazy, to ever give up a life with you in it." His voice was sincere and as he glanced at her again, his eyes held the most sincere warmth. She gave him a watery smile before turning and looking out the window._

That was Sam, always reassuring, always teaching, always there to help. And tonight was no different. They had just finished at her house; well Sam had finished fixing her kitchen pipes as she watched. He assured the woman that it should work perfectly now. "But, here's my number if you need any help with it again or anything else." The woman thanked them; clutching Andy in a hug before letting them walk out.

They were back in the truck, two hours after arriving, and they were headed towards her apartment. "Thank you, for that."

He gave her a small smile, trying to brush off the fact that she was thanking him. "No problem."

"You were really sweet back there. With her."

He shrugged, he had just been himself, he hadn't treated the older woman any differently than anyone else.

"I needed this. I needed you tonight after what happened today, with Luke."

He stopped at the curb in front of her apartment and turned to look at her. "I'm glad I could help. You know I'm always here, right? Whenever you need me, just ask."

She smiled at him. "I know." She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly, "Thank you."

He nodded and watched as she climbed out of the truck. "See you tomorrow, McNally."

"See you tomorrow." She repeated before closing the door and retreating into the building.

**Okay, so I don't know if I'm completely happy with this chapter, but this is how it is. No need to worry about Luke, he shall not be a problem for Sam and Andy. Writing him out of the story line is kind of hard though if I still want to kind of keep with the show, so we'll just see how it goes.**

**Let me know what you think, your favorite part or line, just anything is great!**

**THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for sticking with this story! Thanks for the reviews and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

The heat always brought out the crazies. Just earlier that week she had almost been hit over the head by some guy who smelled like he had wet his pants. And today as parade started, they were told it would be no different. Today would be the hottest day of the seven day stretch. Ten hours in unbearable heat, wearing pants that were too thick and heavy to even remotely keep you cool, but it was their job and she would have to live with it.

They had just finished in the interview room after talking with a thirteen year old who had decided to steal an ice cream truck and her disbelieving father. Andy, like the girl's father, also had a hard time understanding why she would steal an ice cream truck.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Why, you know her?"

"Latch-key kid, single dad who works too many hours? Yeah, I kinda do know her."

That was Andy for you, always sympathetic, always getting emotionally connected. Even though it wasn't always the smartest way to go about things, it was who she was. "Oh, so you never rebelled?"

"Of course I rebelled. I put on too much eye make-up, or maybe made out with the wrong guy, I never stole an ice cream truck. Come on, let's just go back to Garrison Park, see if anybody saw anything."

"It's a minor charge on a very busy day. We just don't have the time, okay?"

"Sam!" A blonde woman was walking closer, eyes focused solely on Sam.

"Hey, Monica. What are you doing here? How are you?" He seemed very uncomfortable with the unexpected visitor, but she continued, not really caring that she made him feel awkward.

"AC's out in lock up, you've got six law abiding citizens in there complaining of chest pains. They called me over to see which ones were legit." She was now eyeing Andy as she explained why she was here. She glanced to Sam, who obviously wasn't intending on introducing the two women before she turned back and introduced herself. "Hi, Monica." She extended her hand towards Andy who took it giving her a skeptical look and answering, "Andy."

Sam seemed to have composed himself enough to step in before the women got into details about their relationships with Sam. "McNally, my uh, new rookie."

Andy cringed a little at the statement, muttering out a, "Right." She was a little offended by the introduction he had given for her, but it was true. She was his rookie and they were colleagues, that was how she would be introduced in their place of work, but that didn't mean she wasn't interested in more. She liked Sam, she didn't want to be known _just _as his rookie.

"What happened to your hand?" Monica grabbed his gauze wrapped hand, the one that he had cut on the glass of the broken ice cream truck window. She was already getting a look under the gauze, but he tried to play it off as nothing anyways.

"Oh it's nothing, it's fine." He was watching Andy as Monica fiddled with the gauze trying to get a better look. He just wanted to get away from Monica as quickly as possible, not give any reason for Andy to go questioning about her.

"No, this is deep, you need stitches."

Andy's gaze focused on Sam, calling him out. "That's what I said." And yet, he hadn't listened.

"Give me ten minutes." Monica dropped the hand she had been inspecting and started walking off before Sam had time to process.

He fumbled with the words, but they finally came out as he called down the hall after her. "Actually, we're going out to interview some witnesses at Garrison Park so…"

"Wasn't asking."

"Okay."

Andy scoffed at him. Just two minutes ago, he said they didn't have time to go out and interview, but stick him in an uncomfortable conversation with a woman he obviously has history with and he's agreeing to it, just to get away from her. "Yeah, about those witnesses we were gonna go interview, you know I'm good to go on my own."

He roped Oliver into taking her out, but not before bribing him first saying she would be doing his paperwork from the last five shifts, but she was thankful that she would have someone there to have her back in case she needed it. Unfortunately for Oliver, agreeing to ride with McNally had caused him two bullets into the vest resulting in a broken rib.

She was sitting on the bench in the locker room; the emergency light was glowing in the corner, shrouding the rest of the room in an extremely dim light. She had just finished putting her things into her bag, but she couldn't get herself to move off the bench. The door opened and Sam stepped in, making his way over and taking a seat next to her. "How're you doing?"

She shrugged, trying to downplay the situation, acting as if it had no effect on her, but he knew she was internally doubting herself. "Me? I'm great. Totally fine."

"Okay. You killed someone today." He was watching her as she fidgeted under his gaze.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice. So…" She dropped her gaze from the wall in front of her, down onto the floor, avoiding his gaze for the moment.

"You wanna talk about it?" His voice was filled with concern, laced with hurt. He was hurting as he watched her go through this.

"Not really. Nope." She was waiting for a response, but he stayed quiet waiting until she lifted her gaze to look at him.

"Okay. You change your mind, you call me."

"Thanks."

She still doubted herself, and kept reliving the moment. Thinking if there was anything else she could have done. Any way she could have changed the outcome. "Andy, you did everything right today. You trusted your gut, and you were right."

"Mhmm." He kept her eye contact, trying to relay to her that he meant every word he said. "Yep." He held her gaze a little while longer before deciding to give her the space she seemed to be wanting.

"Okay." He lifted himself slowly from the bench and retreated out of the room, wanting to be able to do more for her, but she wasn't accepting his company at the moment and he didn't want to do more harm.

She watched him go, wanting so badly to let him in, let him help her through the trauma that came afterword's, but she didn't know how to at that moment. She wanted to just throw herself at him and let him hold her as she sobbed, but she didn't want to put him through such an awkward situation so she let him go. Watching him as he slowly retreated back through the door in which he had just come.

She sat at home on her couch, trying to keep herself together, but it was hard. She had never had to feel the pain that she did now. Taking someone's life, even someone who kidnapped little girls and killed them, even someone who would kill you without a second thought, it was still hard. The human life was so precious, yet it could be taken away in an instant, and she had taken someone's tonight.

Her body was shaking. She clenched her fists, just making sure she was still in control of some part of her body. She couldn't help but think of Sam, Mr. Cool, the guy who always kept his head no matter the situation. She stared at her phone debating on whether to actually make the call or not. He said if she changed her mind, she could call, so she did. She hit her speed dial and waited as it rang. It rang only once before his voice filled her ear.

"McNally?"

"Yeah, uh…" She was hating herself right now for calling him and was about to hang up when he spoke again.

"You wanna talk?"

Her eyes watered again as she nodded her head, even though there was no possible way he could see. She sucked in a breath trying to calm herself enough to answer, but he spoke again.

"I'll be right there."

Not even a minute later, there was a knock at the door. She opened it, revealing an out of breath Sam. He shot her a smile, dimples digging in, knowing that she couldn't resist the dimples.

"I followed you home."

She nodded, giving him a sad watery smile, before turning and walking into the apartment, leaving him to close the door. He followed her, keeping a reasonable distance as she made it to her bed and laid down face first into a pillow. He eyed her, not knowing what exactly his next move was, but as she started speaking, he laid down on his back next to her.

Her words were muffled by the pillow, but he could still understand what she was saying.

"Have you ever shot anyone?" She assumed he had, but she wasn't sure. You never know how a situation may turn out, that's why you always need to be prepared for the worst.

He stared at the ceiling, trying to figure how to go about answering and just settled for the truth. "I've shot five, two died because of it."

His voice was strong, but she could sense a little regret and sadness in his statement. "So, what happens next?"

"You're off duty while they investigate the shooting. You'll most likely be required to meet with someone for a psych evaluation before you can come back to work." He turned his head to stare at her, although her head was still planted into a pillow. "You did everything right Andy."

She lifted her head and looked over at him before she turned onto her side, making it easier to look at him. "Can we just talk about something else? I need to just focus on something else."

"Yeah, whatever you want."

She sat there, contemplating some other topic that they could get into. The only thing her mind could come up with as she looked at him, was the woman that she had met earlier; the woman who seemed to know him pretty well. "Who was that woman earlier? The blonde."

"Andy…" His tone held warning, telling her to stay away from the topic, but she wanted to know, so she kept pushing.

"What? She just seemed to know you pretty well. So, what's the story with her?"

"I can't decide which one I would want to talk about least Monica or the fact that I'm a stalker."

"Right, you're back to your old tricks, following me home."

He turned his head to look at the ceiling before closing his eyes and letting out a large breath. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She nodded. Although she was teasing him about it, she was also extremely glad that he had followed her, so that he was able to be there for her within a minute of her making the call. "So, Monica. What's the story between you two? Is she you're girlfriend or ex or…" She kinda just let it fade out. She really had no clue about his personal life; he could be married for all she knew.

"Before my undercover assignment, we were kind of seeing each other, but not really."

Her eyebrow drew together in confusion. "What does that mean?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to explain this to her, but he told her anyways. "She said she wanted no strings attached, but today she made it clear to me that she had wanted more. I left for my undercover without giving her any heads up."

"So are you guys going to try again?" She asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"No. I never saw our relationship going anywhere." Monica had also told him not to lead someone on when he was already interested in someone else. Obviously she noticed that he had feelings for Andy, but he wasn't about to give Andy that information, at least not yet.

Andy just nodded and stared at his face for a little while longer, content with the new information about Sam. She started drifting off a couple minutes later, letting her eyes slowly droop closed.

Sam could hear her breathing starting to slow as sleep took over. He watched her for a few minutes before deciding that he should leave. He sat up, debating whether he should wake Andy up or not. He felt bad just leaving so he reached out to gently shake her shoulder. She stirred, grasping back onto consciousness, barely. "Hey, I'm gonna go okay? Call if you need anything."

It took her quite a few seconds for her mind to register what he meant and she began shaking her head as he stepped off the side of the bed. She grabbed for his hand, grasping it before it was out of reach and pulling him back down onto the bed. Her eyes locked onto his as she whispered out sleepily, "Stay."

He searched her gaze, making sure that she was fully aware of what she had just said. He found no doubt, no hesitancy in her eyes so he settled back down onto the bed. "Okay."

With his simple reassurance she gave him a smile before drifting back to sleep, her hand still holding onto his.

* * *

She woke with a smile as the smell of Sam permeated her sheets. She opened her eyes to find an empty space next to her and her smile dropped from her face. She let her hand smooth over the sheets that he had been laying on last night and her smile returned as the warmth from his body still radiated off the sheets. He had stayed the whole night and just barely slipped out before she woke up.

**Sorry I you were hoping for something more for this chapter, but I'm switching it up from the show, so you just have to see how everything plays out. I think you'll like the next chapter though, at least I hope so.**

**I appreciate reviews and I love hearing your guys favorite lines and favorite parts so I can know what you guys are enjoying the most.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dearest people! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I know some of you were hoping for more, but you're just going to have to wait a little longer. This chapter has very little of the actual episode, but I hope you like it.**

He stopped to grab coffee before heading into the station. Stepping out of the truck, two delicious coffees in hand and a newspaper tucked under his arm, Noelle fell into step beside him, holding out a hand to receive one of his coffees as they headed towards the front of the precinct.

"You shouldn't have."

He pulled the coffees safely out of her reach before responding. "I didn't."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Like it would be that easy to get him to share his feelings. "Jerry."

She laughed, not fooled whatsoever by his answer. "I don't know, bounce in your step, twinkle in your eye. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were in love." She laughed as he stopped and she continued towards the doors. Was he really that easy to read?

He stepped into the bullpen, his eyes sweeping over the room, looking for the special recipient of his coffee, definitely not Jerry. She had just walked in, Traci in step with her on her right. He approached the two women and gave Nash a pleasant 'hello' before turning his attention to Andy. "McNally, can we talk?"

She turned to Traci making sure she was okay with giving them some space. Traci gave her a big smile, telling her she would see her later and giving her a wink over her shoulder as she retreated to the locker room. He handed Andy the coffee, which she accepted with a giant smile and a 'thank you'.

* * *

It was her first shift back since the shooting, and fortunately she had only been off duty for a few days as they investigated the shooting, but she was happy to be back. During the mandatory days off she had tried to keep herself busy, keep her mind off of what had happened, but there was really nothing for her to do. All of her friends worked the same shift, so everyone was gone at the same time, so she found herself bored for most of the day.

Fortunately Sam would visit her whenever he could, most days he would come over after work just to see how she was. He would end up staying for a couple hours before deciding that it'd be best if he left. In those couple hours they would just talk about what she was missing at work, or what she had done all day, or they would just ramble on about nothing, but every time he was over, she found herself laughing, completely forgetting the reason she hadn't been at work. He could turn her whole day around just with his smile or a stupid wink.

* * *

She sipped the coffee, humming in pleasure at the taste of it, just how she liked it. Her simple delight from a sip of coffee brought a smile to his face, knowing that his small act had caused it.

"So, you ready for your first shift back?"

She nodded, and started to walk towards the locker room, knowing that he would follow in step beside her. "Yeah, I'm just glad to be back at work. Sitting at home alone all day for four days isn't as relaxing as it may sound."

He chuckled at her. She wasn't really good at sitting back and watching as others worked, she liked to be in the action, so he wasn't surprised when she didn't like sitting at home. "Well, now you don't have to."

She glanced over at him before asking, "So what was the coffee for? Trying to get me to do your paperwork again?"

He shook his head as he explained, "Actually, it was more just like a welcome back. And because I know you're going to miss me out on patrol today."

Her eyebrows creased in confusion as she looked over at him expecting an answer. "What do you mean?"

"It's retraining for the senior officers. We're going to be here smacking each other around all day."

"Oh right. Forgot about that." Her voice was soft and she sounded a little saddened by the information.

"Aw. You gonna miss me McNally?"

They had stopped right in front of the locker room door. She turned to him, a very serious look on her face, "No I just feel bad for _you._"

He squinted his eyes, wondering what she was getting at. "Yeah? And why's that?"

"Because, you're going to get your butt handed to you." She gave him a playful smile before turning and making her way in to change into her uniform as he stood there with his jaw hanging open, his mind trying to come up with a clever retort, but failing miserably.

* * *

She had just walked into The Penny as everyone hushed and Best began to congratulate the officer that had the best time at retraining earlier. She squeezed her way through the crowd, hearing Best congratulating Officer Williams before the room erupted into cheers of congratulations. Andy smiled, happy that Sam hadn't been the one with the best time. She would have been happy for him, but she was just happy he didn't have the satisfaction of the win. Who knew what that would have done to his already large ego?

She talked with the other rookies for a little while before deciding to face the chaos and fight her way to the bar to get a drink. She saw the back of his head, head hanging over a drink as he sat alone. She wedged herself up next to him in the only available spot. His head immediately whipped up to look at her as he felt her arm brush against his on the wood. She was looking down at him as she stood next to him.

"Are you grieving over your loss?"

He shot her a playful glare. "You really have to stab it in deep, don't you McNally."

She laughed lightly as she answered, "Hey, I warned you this morning."

He nodded, she had told him that he would get his butt handed to him, but he didn't really lose. "Well McNally, the thing is I didn't get my butt handed to me. I just wanted to take my time beating my opponent."

She nodded, as she gave him a nonbelieving "Right."

"Don't give me that. I saw you after I beat him, you saw the whole thing, so don't act like I'm lying to you."

She held up her hands in surrender. "Whoa there, no need to get your boxers in a bunch grandpa." She laughed as he glared, not amused by her jab at his age. She grabbed his arm that was resting on the bar. "Sam, I'm kidding. Luke didn't look very happy after you were done with him, I don't blame him though, you were a little harsh. Don't you think?"

He shrugged, "He's a jerk and he deserved it."

"True. It was kinda nice to see him getting knocked around a little bit."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "I thought I saw you smiling afterwards."

She gave him a big smile, "Guilty."

A beer was placed in front of her. That was the purpose she came over, but talking to Sam now, she didn't want to go back to the rookie table yet. "So, why are you sitting here all alone?"

He looked at the seats beside him, taken by people that he didn't really know too well. "Uh, Oliver had to head out and Jerry…must have snuck Nash out of here."

Andy turned to look at the table Sam was examining. Chris and Dov were talking animatedly, Gail off in the corner with her brother and some other guys, but Traci was nowhere to be seen. "You can always come join us if you want." She said tilting her head towards the table they had just been looking at.

He started to shake his head an amused smile on his face. She grabbed her drink in one hand and his hand in the other and started walking back towards Dov and Chris.

As soon as he was off the stool he was dragging out a warning, "McNally."

She stopped as his hand tightened around hers, "Come on, they worship you. I swear Dov's about ready to get down on one knee and propose marriage to you. It'll make their night." He gave her a hesitant look, only to be persuaded by her smile that came after she added, "It'll be fun."

She dropped his hand as she took her seat at the table. He gave the two guys a curt nod as he stated, "Epstein, Diaz." as a 'hello' before seating himself next to Andy.

The two guys just stared, but Dov quickly tried to start a conversation. "Sir Swarek, Officer Sir, I mean Sir Officer Swarek." He babbled out, trying to form coherent thoughts that did not want to come out of his mouth.

Sam turned to Andy eyebrow raised, giving her a 'this is supposed to be fun?' look before turning back Dov, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. "Epstein, how's it going?"

Dov's face started to turn a light shade of red, embarrassed by his inability to speak. "Good, yeah great. Thanks."

Sam dropped his hand, from Dov's shoulder, picking up his drink and taking in a mouthful. Andy turned to him, giving him a slightly embarrassed smile. She didn't know Dov would be this flustered by Sam's presence, but Chris wasn't really helping either, too afraid to have any input into the conversation.

Thankful that her dad had shared a couple stories with her, having to do with Sam back in his rookie days, she tried to get him to tell the story, hopefully making him a little more relatable to Dov and Chris who seemed to think Sam was a cop from before he even came into the world.

She shifted her chair and turned to face him, giving him a devious smile. "You know what, my dad was a TO when you were a rookie and he's told me quite a few stories about you. Would you like to share or should I?"

Chris and Dov's eyebrows both shot up, unable to believe how at ease she seemed making Swarek uncomfortable. Sam recovered within a few seconds, coughing on the last sip of his scotch as it struggled to make its way down. He glared over at her, trying to figure out if she actually had any real dirt on him. "Go for it." He shrugged, giving her permission to spill his secrets.

She had heard plenty of stories from her dad growing up and she had heard a lot of familiar names within those stories, but she never really remembered which person went with what story. She thought for a second, trying to figure out a story that sounded like something Sam would do. If she got it wrong, he would just correct her, not wanting to taint his polished image.

"Okay, let's see. My favorite story that my dad ever told me was when him and his partner got a call and when they showed up, there was a guy threatening to light himself on fire. He's got gasoline and a lighter all ready to go. My dad leaves his rookie, telling him to talk this guy out of it, while he heads back to the squad car to grab the fire extinguisher in case they need it." She starts laughing as she looks at Sam, a little smile on his face. "My dad comes back to find his rookie stomping on this guy's crotch trying to get the flames out."

Dov and Chris broke out into laughter, quickly stopping as they realized that they were sitting with that same rookie. They both turned to look at him. "Was that really you?" Chris asked, wanting to confirm Andy's story.

Sam's smile was filled with embarrassment, but he wasn't about to lie to them about it. "Unfortunately yes. After Tommy left to head back to the car, I started talking to this guy. I pissed him off, and for some reason, he thought that he would start with his crotch. As soon as he lit it, I didn't really know what to do, so I shoved him to the ground and just started stomping on him, trying to get the flames out. This guy's screaming at me to stop, but I just keep going, determined to stop the fire. Tommy comes back and finishes off the fire and calls for a bus to come take this guy to the hospital." Sam seems to be enjoying the story as well, getting over the initial embarrassment and adding details of his own. "As they're putting him in the back of the ambulance, he's got tears streaming down his face from the pain, but then he starts yelling at _me_ saying he's going to sue me for police brutality." He's shaking his head at the absurd memory and mutters out an "Idiot." Before taking another drink from his glass.

The whole table was laughing as he continued to retell stories from his time as a rookie, although he kept most of the stories focused on Oliver or Jerry's embarrassing moments. A few stories later and plenty more laughs, they decided to call it a night.

Chris and Dov walked out recounting the stories they had just heard, loving the new information they could use against Oliver. Sam was definitely going to pay for those secrets getting out, but he wasn't about to tell more embarrassing stories about himself, so he really didn't care.

He got up slowly, taking his time as he waited for Andy to gather her things before they walked out. He guided her through the thinning crowd of The Penny and out to the parking lot, his hand never leaving her back.

"You want a ride?"

"I would love one, thank you." She smiled at him.

Break

They were heading down the road towards her apartment, somehow, they had managed to find their way back to the story about him.

He was laughing as he spoke. "That was the last time I tried to talk someone out of something. If they're stupid enough to do something, they're going to do it. Whenever I start trying to get them to not go through with it, they just do it faster. I'm a catalyst for their stupidity."

She was laughing along with him, staring at his profile as he looked out at the road. "So you don't even try to talk people out of things anymore?"

"Well, there are a few exceptions, but I usually don't even try. They say a good copper should be able to talk themselves out of 98% of all confrontations… I'm the other 2%."

"Good to know." She said smiling at him as he looked over at her as soon as he had pulled up to the curb outside of her building. "Thank you for suffering through Dov and Chris tonight."

"No, I had fun. They're good guys, just maybe a little, uh, different." He said with an unsure smile on his face, hoping she wouldn't take offense.

"Yeah they are. They loved hanging out with you, so thank you." She said before adding a laughing, "I'm just glad Dov didn't try to kiss you."

Sam chuckled before becoming very serious, "You and me both McNally."

She gave him a shy smile before looking down at her hands, unsure of what she wanted to do. She didn't want to make things awkward, but she didn't just want to leave with a simple goodbye. She looked back up to see he was leaning a little closer, somewhat invading her space, but not uncomfortably. They regarded each other for a moment, focusing on each others eyes.

She leaned closer, speaking as she inched her face closer to his. "See you tomorrow Sam." She whispered out before giving him a small kiss on the cheek, feeling the stubble covering his skin as she pushed her lips to his cheek. Pulling away with a satisfied smile as she saw his dimples displayed in their full glory before she opened her door to step out.

"Night, McNally."

**There you go! I hope you liked it as much as I did. **

**Let me know your thoughts, favorite line/part, whatever you think I should know.**

**THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting, it never ceases to amaze me.**

**Three Months Later**

Their relationship was great. They had been working together for almost five months now and they had become really close. It was against the rules to date your training officer, but nowhere did it state they couldn't be friends. They had become really good friends. They would joke, and tease, and just spend time with each other outside of work.

After work they would hang out, either going to The Penny and throwing darts or playing pool while having a drink or two, or they would hang out just the two of them. They would watch movies, and play games, or just sit around and talk. And while they knew that they secretly wanted more than just a friendship they would respect the rules, even though they were alone.

While watching movies they would keep their distance on the couch, making it look like a totally platonic friendship, even though there was nobody there to tattle on them. Whenever they would talk they kept their emotions towards the other locked away, not wanting to run the risk of breaking any rules. Whenever they found themselves alone, they would become very aware of their actions; touching would only come in playful jabs or high fives, they would try to keep their eyes just on the others face, and the longing looks that usually passed at work and out on patrol would be cut shorter, decreasing the risk of harming the others career.

* * *

Best came in full force, searching for the word that would describe the rookie recertification that had taken place that morning. Fiasco. That was the word he had used to describe it. They hadn't been great, but really? Fiasco? It wasn't that bad was it?

I guess so, because they were all required to go through it again after shift. Well except for one.

"McNally, you were the only rookie to be recertified…barely. And as a reward I'm sending you to Sudbury?"

She looked up, her eyebrows creasing in confusion. "What Sir?"

"Sudbury, to transport a prisoner. Swarek, brief your rookie."

She filed out of parade after Sam, following him to the coffee station. She watched him for a minute before asking what she really wanted to know. "Did you know about going to Sudbury?"

He stirred her coffee before putting a lid on it and handing it over to her. "Frank told me five minutes before parade." He turned back to finish up his coffee as he asked, "Why? You don't want to spend the whole day in the car with me?"

"As long as you promise we'll share the driving."

He grabbed his coffee, a big smile on his face as he responded. "Done. Can we go now?"

"Yes Sir."

* * *

They had been driving for a few hours, talking about whatever came to mind, but it had been fairly quiet for the most part, letting an easy silence encompass them.

She had been staring out the window for the past half an hour, watching the trees pass by, the colors of fall scattered on the ground under a thin layer of somewhat melted snow. It was the middle of November and the winter had begun to settle in. The temperatures were slowly declining each week, becoming colder and colder, thin sheets of snow would lightly dust the ground every now and then, but it hadn't really hit too hard yet.

He glanced at his watch, ready for some food, but checking to see that it was a respectable time for lunch. "You hungry?"

"Yes. Definitely." She drew out the 'yes' making it sound as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Care where?"

She shook her head, not thinking about what was going to come out before she spoke. "No, I'm easy."

As soon as it left her mouth she knew it was bad. She hadn't meant it sexually, but there are just some sayings that no matter how you say them, it just is interpreted sexually, and that was one of them.

They both turned to look at each other, her face was red with embarrassment, but he was smiling, amused by what she had said even though he knew she didn't mean it like that. "Diner it is."

* * *

They sat in a side booth, eating their food as they teased each other. Each time he would poke fun at her she would throw little pieces of food at him, but mostly it was her fries that were being thrown. After his latest jab, she threw the end of her French fry, hitting his vest and leaving a little grease spot that he wiped off with a napkin. He took a bite of his sandwich before reaching for one of the fries off of her plate.

"Get away." She slapped his hand away from her plate. "You have your own food."

"Well you kept throwing yours at me; I thought it was just your way letting me know that you need help finishing them."

"I'll let you know, but for now, stick to your own food." She gave him a big smile, letting him know that she wasn't mad at him.

They finished their lunch and got back out onto the road. The weather was taking a turn, the gray sky now producing little swirls of snow. Although the weather looked questionable they continued on and after another hour and a half or so, they finally made it to Sudbury Jail, ready to pick up Ray Donald Swann.

Unfortunately for them, the dates had gotten mixed up and they weren't supposed to be picking up Swann until the next week, at least according to Sudbury Jail they weren't. Ray was still being held at the prison until he was supposed to be transported to the prosecutor's office…which wasn't until next week.

Sam called up Frank, frustrated with the situation, but trying to be calm about it.

"I'm so sorry Sammy; I got my dates mixed up. I promise I'll send someone else up there next week so you don't have to do this again."

Sam let out a sigh, knowing there really wasn't anything that could be done anymore. "Alright, McNally and I will just start heading back then."

Frank was silent for a minute before he let out a sigh. "Uh, there's been a warning of a big snow storm that's coming in; I think you might just want to get a motel room down there for the night."

Sam let out a sigh, his hand coming to rest over his eyes as he closed them in exasperation. Andy gave him a confused look, unable to hear what Frank was saying. "We'll be fine. We should be back at the station in a little while."

"If you get stranded, it's not my fault. Just let me know what's going on though."

"Will do boss." He hung up the phone, turning back to Andy. "You ready to go back?"

She nodded, still wondering what Frank had told him. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

They headed to a local grocery store before they headed out; Sam insisted that they prepare for the worst, although he was hoping that they could make it back tonight. They picked up some snacks as well as some deli sandwiches to eat in the car. Sam grabbed a couple big sleeping bags and blankets from one of the aisles.

Andy gave him a questioning look. "Preparing for a slumber party Swarek?"

"Maybe." He shrugged and headed for the check out.

They had been back on the road for about an hour and the snow seemed to be pretty consistent, keeping to a light dusting, at least for now. Andy had somehow talked her way into telling him about her latest dating disasters. At first when he had convinced her to talk about the subject it was purely for the fact that he wanted to know if she was interested in anyone, but as she talked about her latest adventures he couldn't help but laugh along with her at the craziness of some of these guys.

"I swear, he only had one beer and he was done for. I had to drive _him_ home because he was drunk and then I walked myself home." She was laughing the whole time, unable to believe that this had actually happened to her.

Sam finished chuckling and then told her, "Your taste in men is horrible."

She had a huge smile on her face as she replied, "Hey! They seem fine when they ask me out, but when the actual date comes it's just bad." She was laughing again. "What about you?"

He glanced over confused as he asked. "What about me?"

"Your recent dating stories. Tell me about the women _you_ go for."

He shrugged. "I don't really have any recent stories."

"Oh come on. You're a good looking guy, plenty of women would love to date you, and you're telling me you don't date?"

He listened as she summed him up before he nodded in agreement. "Yep."

He seemed content with his answer, but being her curious self she started to pry. "Why not? Think about all those poor women crying themselves to sleep because Sam Swarek won't ask them out. And why is that? You've got a wife I don't know about?" She threw the last part out playfully, hoping that he knew she was just joking.

He shook his head at her odd sense of humor. He chuckled lightly to himself, a smile lingering on his lips as she watched him. She was waiting for his answer. His face became very serious and he said, "I'm already interested in someone."

Her heart rate picked up and her palms instantly became clammy in anticipation. She tried to keep her voice normal and seem unaffected by his remark, but it came out strained and dry, barely making it out of her mouth. "Who is it?"

He looked over at her, his face completely serious, letting her know that he wasn't joking. "You."

She took a barely audible gasp at his revelation. This is what she wanted. He had said exactly what she was hoping for. He had just confirmed that the feelings she had for him were mutual, he felt something between them too. But for some reason, this new piece of information scared her. She felt weird, like she had just read something personal from his diary and she felt guilty for doing it, although he willingly gave her the information. She had been wondering if he had feelings for her in the same way she had feelings for him, but she wasn't expecting him to be so honest. She wasn't expecting to be slammed with such a big revelation and now she was a little nervous to be around him. She felt awkward. Their whole situation had become weird in that instant.

* * *

It had been half an hour of awkward silence and the storm had started to make its entrance. The snowflakes became bigger and they were coming down faster. They were travelling down a somewhat secluded road, the only things that could be seen from the road were trees lining the sides and flat snow covered fields far off in the distance. The snow was quickly becoming deeper and the tires were struggling to keep their traction with the road.

After another ten minutes, with the windshield wipers moving furiously in front of them and the defroster blasting the fog from their view, all that could be seen in front of them was white. Sam tried to continue slowly, unsure of where the road actually was, but after the tires started to slide he decided that they were stuck there for the night. He pulled over onto what he thought was the side of the road and parked the car.

She looked scared as she asked him, "What now? We freeze to death out here?"

He looked behind her at the light forest of trees, making out an open area behind them. "I'm going out and you're going to stay here."

He started climbing out of the car as she started to panic. "What are you doing? Sam!"

He turned back at the call of his name. "I'll be back in two minutes." And he took off towards the trees.

The wind was hurling frozen flakes onto his exposed face. He squeezed his eyes against the freezing wind and trudged through the ankle deep snow. He made it past the layering of trees, a white field opening up before him. He stopped, looking for any type of upstanding shelter that they could walk to. His eyes started to water in the freezing air as he looked for something they could use. As he was turning to retreat back to the car, he saw a brown square out to his left. It looked like a barn, but he wasn't sure.

He slid back into the driver's seat, turning to Andy. "Ready for an adventure?" Her eyebrows rose hesitantly wondering what was about to happen, but she nodded anyways. "Let's go then."

He took the keys out of the ignition and stepped back out into the icy wind. Together they gathered up the items that they bought at the store, locked the car, and headed back in the direction Sam had just come. They trudged through the snow, the abandoned barn becoming clearer as they got closer. After about ten minutes of walking, they stepped up to the giant door and slid it open.

The large space within was covered in loose hay. There were stalls for horses and bags of chicken feed lining one corner of the room, but the rest was filled with bales of hay. Dropping their load, they both reached for their flash lights before closing the door. The barn seemed stable, and the wind couldn't lash at them through the wooden walls, but the air inside was still cold.

"So that's it? We just wait here?" Andy didn't like having to sit back and wait, so this was not the type of thing she was looking forward to.

"Yep." He gave her a smile, although she could barely see it in their limited light. He took out his phone and sent Frank a quick text letting him know what was going on before continuing. "The streets will most likely be plowed in the morning and then we can get out of here. But for now, looks like this is home." He moved to a pile of loose hay and started kicking it around, making a makeshift bed out of the straw.

"We're going to freeze in here."

He picked up the sleeping bags. "That's why we got these, so we won't freeze."

"It's still going to be freezing."

He started unzipping the first sleeping bag and then the next. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but we're going to be getting kind of cozy tonight." He started zipping the two together, making one giant bag for the both of them. He threw the blankets in quickly and tossed it all onto the hay.

"Oh, so the slumber party planning was for us." She realized.

He smirked at her as he discarded his jacket near the top of the sleeping bag and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Yep."

She watched for a couple more seconds, waiting for him to explain what he was doing, but when he didn't she gave up and just asked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am getting ready to get into that." He said pointing at the conjoined sleeping bags as he took off his belt and laid it down on the hay next to their snacks.

Her eyes widened as he took off his shirt, exposing the bare skin of his chest. "Naked?"

He looked over at her, a huge smile on his face as he watched her squirm. He yanked his pants down, standing in his boxers and socks he answered. "Not completely."

He stood still for a few seconds as he watched her eyes roam over his body, which apparently she was enjoying the sight of, judging by the slight curl of her lips. He slid down into the opening at the top of the sleeping bag and unfolded one of the blankets that he had thrown in earlier and spread it around his body.

She stood there watching as he got comfortable. He adjusted his jacket underneath his head as a pillow and looked up at her. "Will you be joining me or do I get the whole thing to myself?"

She took off her shoes and belt before sliding in next to him. "Happy?"

He shrugged. "I didn't undress myself just for fun McNally. Body heat. That's the main thing that's going to keep us warm."

"Wow, you really know how to get a girl to take her clothes off." She deadpanned.

"What can I say, women can't resist me." He smiled at her, showing off his dimples.

She rolled her eyes, unable to believe that this was actually happening. She got back out of the sleeping bag and started removing her own items of clothing. She looked at him, giving him a pointed eyebrow before removing her shirt. She gasped at the cool air hitting her torso and hurriedly yanked her pants off. She slipped back into the sleeping bag in her sports bra and underwear and unfolded the other blanket, wrapping it around her body.

She scooted towards him, closing the distance between their bodies, purely for the sake of his body heat, before turning so her back was facing him as she faced the wall. She could feel his eyes on her, just watching as she silently stared at the barn wall, trying to count the seconds to occupy her restless mind.

He broke the silence a couple minutes later, wanting answers to his questions. "This is really awkward. Are we not going to talk at all?"

She kept her body towards the wall as she spoke. "You're the one who made this awkward."

He knew that she was referring to earlier when he had said that she was the one he wanted. "You asked a question and I answered it. You wanted the truth and I gave you the truth, so you can't get mad at me for saying it. You asked for it." He was getting frustrated, but he kept his distance, letting her continue to stare at the wall as he stared at her.

They were slow to continue the conversation, knowing that it was going to be emotional and messy, so they let the silence sink in for a few minutes, both just thinking things over in their minds.

She finally turned to face him, her hands tucked under the side of her face as she stared at him. "So I get honest answers now? Okay. Why did you follow me all those months ago?"

Always back to his stalking. She always managed to bring it up, but now that he was baring everything he might as well admit it, but before he could answer she added, "You know we arrest people for doing that, right? Stalking? And yet you did it anyways. Why?"

"Because there was something about you, even on that very first day. Something that just felt right. Something that after I got away from you I almost went back, just to get that feeling back. It was something that I couldn't, that I can't stay away from."

She stared into his eyes, watching him watching her. "You didn't even know me."

"I didn't have to." His lips twitched up quickly into a smile before he continued. "There's something between us. You feel it too. I know you do, or else you would have reported someone stalking you as soon as you knew, but you didn't. Why not? Why didn't you let anyone know that someone was following you? You could have been in danger." She stayed silent and just shrugged. "You felt it too. Even when you had no idea who I was, you didn't feel threatened."

She nodded, admitting that everything between them had started that day. The first day they had seen each other, when they knew nothing about each other, when they hadn't even said anything meaningful, there was still a connection.

She laughed, unable to believe what was going on. The situation they were in, the way they open up in the most random ways, how they met, everything was ridiculous.

"What?"

She smiled at his confused expression. "We are ridiculous. Our story, all the things we've been through, everything we've done, the way we met, it's all so crazy. And then here we are in some abandoned barn, sharing a sleeping bag half naked in the freezing cold. It's just crazy."

He chuckled at her realizations. They made a crazy pair, but he enjoyed every second they were together.

He was about to make some stupid comment about their current situation, how they were both half naked, but she beat him to it.

"In my mind, I always thought we would have kissed before we were both half naked inches away from each other."

His eyebrows raised in amusement. "You've thought about us half naked together?"

She glared at him, but it may have been true, she might fantasize about him sometimes, but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

"So it'd be alright if I did this?" He glanced down to her lips and closed the distance, lightly pushing his lips to hers, keeping the rest of his body separated from hers.

As he pulled back, looking at her eyes, she slowly moved her gaze from his lips up to his eyes. "Yeah, that'd be fine."

He smiled at her before asking, "And if I did this?" He moved his lips towards hers, slightly parting his lips to fit around hers, getting a little more intimate with this kiss than the last. He lingered a little longer, relishing in the sensation that was coursing through his body. He broke away again, pulling back to look at her.

"I wouldn't mind."

He chuckled, amused by her comment, but he didn't blame her. "And if this happened?"

He put a hand on her cheek, wrapping the tips of his fingers into her hair; he brushed his nose against the tip of hers and closed his lips onto hers. Instead of pulling away after one kiss he went for a couple more, identical to the first, but they got sweeter and sweeter as he continued. He pulled away, leaving his hand on her cheek, but instead of getting a verbal answer she stared at his lips before wrapping her hand around the back of his head and pulling him back to her. Their lips continued to dance, changing the pace of each kiss. They would fit in quick kisses between longer more sensual ones, but each was just as enticing. They continued on, letting their lips get acquainted before finally having the willpower to break apart.

They stared at each other as their breath panted across the others face. Her hand was still tangled into the short hair on the back of his head as his hand rested against the skin on her back. He had pulled her closer, their stomach pushing against each other as they sucked in the necessary air. The body heat theory working, as they both warmed immensely.

"As much as I loved that, we can't."

He dropped his head to rest against hers, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I know."

She grabbed his face and his eyes opened to look at her. "Hey, I'm only a rookie for a little bit longer, and then we'll just see how it goes."

He stuck his tongue into his cheek, trying to keep the giant smile threatening to take over his face at bay. "We'll just see how it goes." He repeated, letting her know that he could wait as long as he needed to for her. He gave her his famous dimpled smile. She returned the smile and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to face the wall, pulling his arm with her and wrapping it around her torso and linking her fingers in his.

"'Night McNally."

She laughed lightly to herself, finding their current situation hilarious, but loving it at the same time. "Goodnight Sam."

**I've had this chapter written for a while, but I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, so I'll leave it up to you to decide.**

**Favorite line, part, character? ****Do you guys want more of the other officers from 15?**

**Let me know! THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello wonderful citizens of the internet! There are quite a bit of people just starting to follow this story and it's amazing! So thank you for that and especially for reviewing.**

Traci was over, enjoying a glass of wine as they spent a well needed girl's night at Andy's condo.

"So, how are things with you and Jerry?" Andy asked as she concentrated on pouring more wine into her glass.

"Yeah, they're good." Andy gave her a look, letting her know she didn't sound too convincing. "I don't know, it's hard. He wants us to be public, you know, and I'm not ready for that."

A confused look from Andy had her continuing on with her reasoning. "I just don't want anyone asking questions, you know. Questions that could hurt our careers. I just think it'd be safer to wait until I'm cut loose, but he doesn't really like that idea." Andy was nodding her head in understanding. "What about _your_ dating life? Is it any better? Any more stories since Mr. One and Done?"

Andy laughed as she remembered how she had driven her date home because he was drunk after one beer. "No. I think I'm just going to wait a little bit. See how things work out?"

Traci was giving her a skeptical look. "Are you referring to Swarek?"

She turned her head and looked away from her friends gaze before blurting out, "Yeah. I hooked up with Sam, I mean I didn't sleep with him, but I totally would have."

She looked back to Traci to see her friend's jaw hanging open before she composed herself enough to say something. "When?!"

"Our trip to Sudbury."

Traci's brain was still trying to catch up with the information. "Why didn't you?"

"Same reason you are trying to keep your relationship with Jerry quiet. I'm his rookie; I don't want to risk anything."

Traci was giggling with excitement at the new information. Girl's night was getting interesting. "Okay, back up. Tell me about Sudbury."

Andy recounted the story for her, shortening it and keeping some of the things that Sam said to her private, wanting to keep some of their conversation just between them, at least for now.

"So, he stripped down to his boxers for you? In the freezing cold? He must really like you."

"It was for body heat Trac."

Traci laughed at her friend's lame excuse. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

And she would; because she can't let her mind go wandering and overthink everything, or else she would be pinning him up against a wall as soon as possible and finishing what they had started. But, as long as she didn't think about it, she could wait it out.

Break

They had been laughing for the last few minutes about Dov and Chris' exciting night. In parade Best had played the call that they had made to dispatch explaining that they had left their keys in the squad car. Unfortunately for them, as the tape went on they just seemed to sound even more pathetic; but, fortunately for everyone else, the day had started off with quite entertainingly and thankfully it hadn't been them to screw up.

She finally controlled her laughter enough after his last jab at the rookies that she was able to get out her question. "Did you ever do something like that?"

He scoffed at her question. "You mean like leave the keys in the squad? No."

"Oh right, Sam Swarek would never do something like that. He's too cool."

He kept his eyes forward, out on the street. "You better believe it."

"So I take it stomping on some guys crotch is considered cool?"

He shook his head, frustrated with himself for actually telling her that story. "You're so dumb." He mumbled out. "When you're saving some guys life, yeah, it is."

She rolled her eyes at his statement. He would say anything to keep his reputation as Mr. Cool. "So where are we headed?"

"Memorial, gotta take a statement."

She started fiddling with the computer. "Oh, I didn't see that on the.."

"It's not." He interrupted and she stopped and turned to look at him. He tilted his head down and shifted it away from her a little bit. "It's a favor." His head leveled back out and his eyes twitched over to her as he said, "Monica called."

"Monica?" She was watching him as he was watching her trying to gauge her reaction. "Really." She tilted her head up, trying to seem indifferent to the information, but she turned to look out her window, in case her emotions betrayed her. Her lips drew together in a tight line as she tried to keep herself from saying anything else. "Hmm."

_He was doing a favor for his ex. Who does favors for their exes? She certainly didn't, and he certainly didn't seem like the type to, but here they were, at the hospital, fulfilling a favor for his ex. What did that even mean? Were they going to work things out and get back together? Couldn't she have called someone else? Someone who wasn't her ex? But no. She called him and he had shown up. _

Andy's mind was in overdrive. She thought Sam and her were just waiting for the green light and then they were set on being together, but now she was thinking otherwise.

Monica was telling them about the girl's injuries as they walked down the halls of the hospital towards the room that the girl was in. Sam was beside Monica, listening intently as Andy trailed a couple steps behind them, watching and studying their interaction.

"Thanks for coming." She said, giving him a smile before walking the last few paces into the room.

Andy rolled her eyes, obviously displeased with Monica's lingering feelings towards Sam. "What are we doing here?" He was staring off after Monica and she wanted to pull his mind back to reality.

He turned back to look at her. "Our job."

Break

They were heading to the park that the girl had run from, after getting a little more information out of her. Her arm was in a sling and she had a cut right above her lip. Andy, being herself became instantly emotionally invested and sympathetic towards this girl, helping to get her to open up even more, but Sam seemed to be just as invested, which didn't usually happen. He didn't let his emotions be seen, but for this girl, he let her in, let her feel comfortable enough that she could tell him what they needed because he seemed to relate to her story.

"You were really good with her." She was studying the side of his face, trying to break down the walls that he had put back up. He just kept looking forward though. "Sam? Are you alright?"

He didn't let many people in, but he felt comfortable with Andy. He wanted her to know more about him. "I've got a sister." He blurted out.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion although he wasn't looking. "Okay." She dragged out to emphasize her confusion.

"Sarah. She lives in Saint Catherine's. When she was thirteen she was attacked by this group of guys. Got pretty messed up by it. I was only nine at the time, didn't really get it. Tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing really worked."

She was drawn into his story, automatically letting her emotions get the best of her. Her heart was automatically aching for Sam as a little boy. "You were nine years old. I'm sure you did everything you could."

He pulled into a parking spot next to the abandoned car that had picked Tamara up last night. "She didn't need cheering up. She just needed someone to protect her."

He was staring back at Andy now, letting her see him without any walls. "So you became a cop." She let a small smile twitch at her lips quickly as he gave the slightest hint of a nod. They watched each other for a few seconds, reveling in the openness between them, but as she squinted her eyes as if she was trying to see more of his secrets, he quickly slammed the walls back up and exited the car, walking around the front as she slowly got out as well.

Break

The day that had started out with laughs and joking quickly took a turn downhill that she wasn't prepared for. They had found the body of a man that her dad had put away, but his drinking problem had affected his work and the guy had just gotten out on parole when he should have been sitting in a prison cell, where whoever had shot him, wouldn't have been able to.

The second they had gotten to her dad's apartment and seen blood and Kaliciak's file she couldn't help but think he might have done it; and as the day wore on, she became more and more sure that it was him. Thankfully, Kaliciak's wife admitted to the murder before her dad became a major suspect. Now here she was watching Luke in the interrogation room talking to the wife.

Sam walked in, file in hand and she turned to turn off the sound before looking at him. He holds up the file for her to take, which she does and as she's opening it he explains, "Traffic camera on the Kingsway recorded your dad's car heading out to the west beach around midnight, then back again a few hours later." She studied the photos, confirming what he was telling her.

"So he wasn't anywhere near the park when Kaliciak was shot."

"No. You were right." Of course she was right. She knew her father. He wasn't a murderer, but today she thought that maybe he had had too much to drink and did kill someone. "So…you okay to take him home now?"

She's watching him, taken aback that he would take the time to find the traffic photos, just to confirm to her that her father didn't do it, to erase any doubts that she had. She hands the file back to him before whispering out a 'thank you'. He nods and gives her a little smile, which she can't resist but smile back at. She steps towards him and puts a hand on his cheek before placing a light kiss on his other cheek. She lets her lips linger for a few seconds on his skin before pulling back and just resting her cheek against his. She whispers out another 'thank you' before dropping her hand and retreating out of the room wiping at a stray tear as she passes him.

Break

She had just gotten back from taking her dad home and she was barely keeping herself together. She had just told her dad off, told him that she couldn't be part of his life anymore, not with the way he had been living it lately. She had just removed herself from that relationship, a relationship that was harmful, but it broke her heart because it was her dad. The man who raised her, the only family that she had left, she had just told him she was done with him and now she was struggling to keep it together.

She walked out of the locker room, Sam pushing himself off the wall as she stepped out, which didn't surprise her at all anymore. He did it so often, it had become routine and usually she would make fun of him for it. Usually she would come out and give him some stupid remark like 'always the stalker' or she would throw her hands over her heart and say, 'my stalker' in a southern accent, but tonight she just gave him a watery smile as they made their way out.

He didn't even need to ask if she needed or wanted a ride anymore. They had become so comfortable around each other, that just a look or a simple action and the obvious question was answered. They climbed into the truck and started heading towards her apartment. They hadn't said anything since she had whispered 'thank you' to him back in the observation room and the silence didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Sam had one hand on the wheel and the other hanging off the arm rest. She was looking out the window, watching the street lights pass by as they headed down the darkened road. She glanced over at him and unconsciously reached her hand over and entwined her fingers into his as she looked back out the window.

A small smile glided across his face as he felt her fingers closing around his. He kept his eyes on the road, keeping himself from looking over at her broken features, and let his thumb smooth circles over the inside of her wrist.

He pulled up to the curb and gave her hand a squeeze, bringing her attention to the fact that she was home. She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes before slipping her fingers from his and climbing out of the truck and heading into her apartment.

Break

Not long after Sam had dropped her off at home, her dad was knocking on her door and handing her his lock box that he kept his gun in, asking that she look after it for a while. He opened up to her about the case, admitting that he was drinking too much, and telling her about one of the victims mothers who had killed herself in front of him say she just wanted to be with her little girl again. It was the first time he had really opened up to her about his days as a cop.

His eyes were filled with unshed tears as he admitted, "I can't lose you Andy. I'll do whatever it takes."

Break

Here he was, watching her as she said 'goodbye' to her dad before his AA meeting. That was Andy. Loving and forgiving, willing to give you a second chance, even if you have messed up too many times to count, if you asked for another chance she would give it to you almost every time.

She walked over to him, a smile on her face, the same face that only a couple hours ago looked so broken. "Thank you for coming."

Sam smiled back at her. "Of course. I'm glad you called."

"So am I…Now I don't have to walk home in the cold." She laughed as his mouth dropped open in hurt.

"Are you just using me for my truck?"

She tried to hide the smile that was fighting to take over her face. "Maybe." She replied as she bumped shoulders with him as she walked past him to the truck.

She had her eyes closed and her head tilted back against the headrest, clearly exhausted by the day's events. He leaned over and plucked her hand out of her lap and tangled his fingers with hers before settling the back of his wrist on the center console. He glanced at her, making sure that she wasn't annoyed by his action. He saw the faintest smile lingering on her lips. Her hand gripped his tighter, letting him know that she was comfortable with their contact, before he tore his eyes away to look back out towards the road.

**I love this episode so I hope I did it justice. I have a plan for season 2 episodes, but I'm not sure how it's going to work out, but I'm excited for you guys to read what my brain has come up with. We're almost done with season 1! **

**Favorite line, part, character? Who's liking season 4? I'm secretly loving it, although I do wish Sam and Andy were together, but it's fun to have that angst from season 1 back.**

**THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour! How's it going? Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites that are still coming in! **

She had a frustrating evening and now here she was on the night shift. She walked into the station and headed straight for the coffee station, she needed to stay awake anyways so coffee would just be helping at this point. She made herself a coffee, but as soon as she was about to lift it to meet her lips it was pulled from her hand, a playful voice thanking her before he lifted it to his own lips. She turned around to face him, a somewhat stunned, but mostly exasperated look on her face.

The smile that had been on his lips dropped as he looked at her face. He stepped closer and asked, "You alright?"

She let out a sigh before letting out her sarcastic remark. "Yeah. Nothing a solid ten hours on the job can't fix."

"Yeah, be careful with that. Putting on the uniform to get away from your life makes it harder and harder to take it off." He had had times when he worked to escape pieces of his life he wasn't ready to face, so he was speaking from experience. He didn't want her to get stuck in the job, unable to transition between work and life.

She scoffed a little at his remark. "Well thank you for your concern, but I have no problem taking it off." She let out a little laugh, pleased with her retort, until she realized what she had said, one of those sayings that never come off how they are meant. Next thing she knew, she was babbling trying to cover it up or just correct herself. "I mean…You know what I mean!" Here she was thinking she was clever, but then she just ends up frustrated all over again.

He was smiling at Andy's flustered state, loving the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. He couldn't stop himself from flustering her a little more. "What can I say McNally, I just have that effect on women." He was referring to Sudbury and how easily he had gotten her to strip down, but she was now more embarrassed than before and just pushed past him, no longer wanting to stick around and make another coffee, so she just headed for the locker room to change.

When she stepped out fully uniformed a little while later, Sam was leaning against the opposite wall. He stood up straight and extended the coffee to her, a little smile creeping to her face at his shy expression. "Truce?" She took the coffee and sipped it before replying, "Only because you made it right."

Break

To say that her shift had been hard would have been an understatement. It was cruel. It had pushed her almost to her breaking point. She didn't know if she could handle the job anymore, but talking to Best after shift he had told her about her rookie evaluation and she knew this is where she belonged, making a difference in people's lives, in the community, no matter how small it may be, this is what she needed to be doing.

So now here they were, lined in a row, their TO's watching from behind them as Best paced in front of them, pointing out their strengths before telling their TO's to cut them loose.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new and improved rookies of 15 division!"

Sam stepped up to congratulate her, taking in their situation before extending his hand for her to shake. She took it with a big smile on her face, laughing internally at the formality of the situation, but glad anyways. He held on to her hand as he stared at the smile on her face, before the clapping and cheering filtered through his momentary daze and he dropped it, aware of the many face staring their way.

Break

They were at The Penny, each in their individual groups, celebrating the outcome of the day. All five rookies were cut loose and the same went for the training officer, finally freed of their rookies, although the rookies and TO's would still be riding with each other quite often.

She was at the bar ordering herself a drink, looking across to see Sam staring at her as Oliver and Noelle chattered beside him. She felt a warmth engulfing her face as a blush instantly appeared under his gaze. He lifted his shot up in congratulations before shooting it back and letting it burn its way down his throat. She gave him a giant smile as her beer was set in front of her and she lifted it and walked back to her friends.

Break

She had gotten home about an hour ago after sharing drinks at The Penny with the other rookies. She had just showered and threw her hair into a messy bun when she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole, wondering who was stopping by and a smile popped onto her face. She unlocked it and swung it open to reveal none other than Mr. Sam Swarek weighed down by multiple grocery bags. He smirked at her questioning gaze before waltzing in without saying a word.

She slowly closed the door before turning to look at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain, but when he didn't she questioned, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Celebrating." He replied, as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"By making breakfast?" She questioned as she sat down on one of the barstools facing him.

He continued to pull the rest of the items he brought over onto the counter before looking up at her. "The best breakfast you'll ever have." His tone reminded her of a teenage girl explaining why she needed to go to some party that her parents were questioning her about, you know the "it's _Rebecca Sinclair's _party, only the biggest party of the year" as if her parents cared about some teenager name Rebecca Sinclair. Andy couldn't help but laugh at his overdramatic behavior.

She glanced at the items taking over her counter. "Are you planning on feeding all of Toronto? I don't even eat that much when I'm _really_ hungry."

His eyebrows rose at her comment, challenging her. "I don't know McNally, I've seen you when you're hungry and it can be pretty frightening. Half the time I'm afraid you're going to gag yourself with how much food you shove into your mouth."

She shoved his shoulder as she chuckled out a 'shut up'. "We aren't eating all of that though." She said pointing her finger at all of the food.

"Come on, it'll be fun. What do you want first?" He was determined to go through every possible breakfast food he could think of, some of which he had bought while others he would be making from scratch.

Break

They had started with some donuts he had bought from the local bakery, then pancakes and waffles, he made eggs and toast with bacon and sausage, he even forced her to take a bite of one of the Poptarts he had brought over before challenging her to an orange juice chugging contest; although, he didn't even like orange juice. She finished off her glass before he had even gotten past the first gulp.

Break

They were lying on her bed, her feet down by his head, his feet next to hers, both staring at the ceiling, set on digesting the giant meal without exploding, before they even attempted to clean up her kitchen. "You are never invited over for breakfast again."

He chuckled, before quickly stopping and groaning. "I may have gone a little over board."

She moved her feet to the side and lifted her head slightly to look at his face. "A little? Next time how 'bout we just have one morning's worth of breakfast instead of a week's worth."

"Deal." He closed his eyes, the events of his shift finally catching up to him. He fell asleep quickly, unable to keep himself conscious any longer.

She could hear his breath even out as she stared at the paint textures on her ceiling, a small smile creeping to her face. She shifted her body so her feet were now at the same end of the bed as his, not wanting to accidentally kick him in the face as she slept, letting out a long sigh she closed her eyes and drifted off as well.

Break

She woke up later, thankful for the hours of sleep she had gotten, but somewhat annoyed that she was woken up by her bladder. She slumped off the bed and steered herself into the bathroom.

She came out to find Sam sitting up and looking around the room with a confused expression on his face. She giggled at the sight. With his expression and the little tufts of hair sticking out at odd angles, she couldn't help but imagine Sam as a young boy waking up to find himself miraculously in bed with no memory of getting there. "Good morning."

His head shot up to Andy and the realization of where he was, finally hit him. "I believe it should actually be evening, but…'morning'." He was correct, it was already nearing five in the evening, but it just sounded weird saying 'good evening' when you had just woken up.

She sat down next to him on the bed and stared at his hair. He started to try and comb it down, but it just kept popping up. "No, it looks good." She said as she grabbed his hands to stop him.

He glared at her. "Yeah sure." He agreed sarcastically.

"Well, I like it." She said, before standing up and dragging him along behind her. She walked towards the kitchen and stopped short as she took in the full extent of the mess. "You….are never invited over here again." She spun to look at him, only catching the last second of the cringe that was on his face before it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"I wasn't even invited in the first place." He walked into the kitchen, picking up a donut and taking a bite before starting to throw away empty cartons and boxes, placing items back in their cupboards and starting to stack things in the sink, waiting to be washed. She watched as the kitchen was returned to its original state within ten minutes.

"A man who can cook and clean. I might just have to keep you around."

He quirked his head to the side. "Were you planning on getting rid of me?"

"No. I guess not." She admitted. Why would she even want to get rid of him?

He grabbed his keys and pulled his jacket on before tying up his shoes and standing back up to face her. "Well, I guess I better get home and tame my hair." She just stood there smiling and nodding. "Okay…Thanks for letting me use your bed."

"Yeah, no problem. Feel free to use it anytime." His eyebrows shot up and she suddenly realized what had just gone through his brain. "I mean to sleep. Not to…you know." Her eyes move down his body as she spoke before shooting back up to his face. "Not that I wouldn't like to or anything, it's just…" It's just what? There was nothing holding them back anymore. She was rambling and making a fool out of herself and she needed him to leave so she wouldn't be so flustered. "Okay, you need to leave. Like, now." She had turned him around and was pushing him towards the door, pushing him out into the hall. "Thanks for coming over!" She said before she slammed the door in his face and slumped against the door in embarrassment. "What were you thinking?!" she yelled at herself. She softly tapped the back of her head against the door as she chanted out, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Sam hadn't moved from his spot and continued to stare at the door as the muffled words drifted to his ears. He smiled at how frustrated she was. "Night McNally." He walked down the hall chuckling to himself, a giant grin plastered on his face.

She heard his goodbye and the sound of his footsteps following afterwards. Throwing her hand up to cover her eyes and she let out a groan, embarrassed by the last couple minutes.

**How you guys like it! I was originally going to combine this one with the season one finale, but it ended up like this. Unfortunately school has started again as well as soccer (that's not unfortunate) which makes it harder to find time to write, but I will keep the chapters coming, but it might just take longer to get them out. **

**Let me know your favorite parts!**

**And who's excited for the finale?!**

**THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I would just like to point out that you were warned that the chapters may take me a little longer to write, but I do still feel a little guilty. Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, well any chapter for that matter. **

She was in the locker room, watching herself in the mirror as she put on some lip gloss. The door opened and she moved her gaze to the side to see Sam putting on a leather jacket as he walked further into the room.

"Hey, what do you think?"

He looked her over before replying, "I hate to say it McNally, but you don't exactly scream 'cheap thrills'. We got some work to do." He walked past her and turned to watch her in the mirror.

"What are you talking about? I can be way cheap." She pulled her shirt down farther to show a little more cleavage, looking to see Sam's head drop down, slightly embarrassed to be watching her as she exposed more skin. "Okay." He glanced back up and met her eyes in the mirror. "Alright, so, how long you been dancing?" He asked as he made his way to her side.

"Couple years. You know, pays the bills."

His hand came to rest on her back as he watched her in the mirror. "What's our story?"

"You pay the bills too." She looked at the pair of them in the mirror, liking the idea of them being together.

"Come on, we're selling ourselves as a hot and heavy couple here. We have major history okay? How'd we meet?"

As hot as they looked, it came down to the story. They need to be prepared if the question came up, which it most likely would, so they needed to get it down now, before the buy. "Uh, at a club. And I thought you were pretty cool."

His hand had snaked its way from the middle of her back to her waist, keeping her close to him as he interrogated her. He was staring at her now instead of watching in the mirror. "How did I make you feel?" She started walking closer to the mirror and he easily moved with her, despite having to make his way somewhat sideways. "Did you like me right away or did it take a while?"

She couldn't help the smile that was on her face. She took his questioning as more of a playful thing and was entertained by his questions, thinking that he wanted answers to them in real life. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" His eyes now moved to the mirror to meet her gaze.

She was having a hard time deciding whether to tell him how she personally felt when she met him or to make something up as if she were Edie. "Okay I guess I…I don't know."

"Somebody asks you a question, you can't be thinking about it McNally, you gotta know." His tone was serious and the smile dropped from her face taking in the danger of what she was about to do. "Do you understand what we're getting into here?"

"Absolutely." She answered as she held his intense stare.

He knew that he had frustrated her by being so harsh about her answers, but he need this to go well, he needed her to be safe, and for that to happen, she needed to be prepared. "Andy." He moved his hand from her side and brought it up to hold her face as he squared himself in front of her. "I just need to know that you're going to be okay. I need to know that I've done everything I can to prepare you for this."

She nodded. "I know."

He held her gaze before deciding that they should get going. "Alright." His hand fell back down to her lower back as he led her out.

* * *

"Come on, I wanna hear you say it." He said as he turned to face her.

"Say what?"

"That you're scared, that you don't think you can do it. Whatever it is. Come on, get it out…now."

She looked out her window. It still caught her off guard how well he could read her. She stared out the windshield as she made her confession. "I'm tired….of feeling like I'm never ready, I mean really ready…for anything. I'm constantly faking."

"McNally, listen to me. I've been with you since you've started and I've seen how far you've come and I'm telling you right now, there's nobody I'd rather go through that door with. Nobody. So if you can't trust yourself on that, you trust me, because you're ready."

She watched his eyes as he gave her a pep talk, watching to see a flicker of doubt, but it never came. He completely meant what he said. "Okay." She said shakily before getting out and rounding the car to his side.

He had his arm open, ready for her to step under it. He dropped it around her shoulders and hers wound its way around his waist. "Here comes the hard part, you have to pretend you actually like me." He whispered into her ear, bringing a smile to her face.

"Oh don't worry about me; I'm a very good actress." He chuckled at her statement. They were both very aware of their feelings for each other and there wouldn't really be too much acting, besides him posing as a drug dealer and her as a dancer.

* * *

Things hadn't gone as planned, but the few problems that had come up they had gotten past, but now she was speeding to the warehouse, hoping that Sam would be okay.

_She had come up with a compromise, she and Angel would pick up the dope, Rick could take the money and they'd be done, but Angel wanted Sam to go with him instead._

_He walked over to her and took her face in his hands. "Okay look. This was my idea you don't have to do this." _

"_Yeah well, I've got your back. You sure about this?"_

_His breath was sweeping across her lips, and as much as she wanted to stay with him this close all night, she knew they need to get this job done. "Yeah. Deals not done."_

"_Okay." His eyes had been focused on one thing the second he had stepped up to her and now he could finally stop staring and do what he wanted to. He closed his lips over hers, unfortunately pulling away before he would have liked._

_As he pulled away she let her eyes glance at his mouth to find her lip gloss on his bottom lip. She brought her hand up and wiped it off as a grin took over his face. He loved how comfortable she was with him, not even hesitating before reacting, she played his girlfriend well and he loved the thought of them actually being together._

Luckily she had convinced Angel to let him take his gun, but while she was talking to Rick, some information was shared with her and she had bolted to the cover team's van, yelling that Sam was in trouble. Now here she was, terrified of what could possibly happen to him.

* * *

They jerked to a stop, throwing the doors open and jumping out into the commotion as soon as they could. Andy closed the door and slowly took a step closer to the cause of the chaos. She spotted a yellow tarp draped over a body and her feet suddenly started leading her closer, needing to know who it was, but as Body leaned down to uncover the face, her feet stopped, leaving her staring from a distance. Her heart was pounding with fear as she anticipated the worst, but as Angel's face was uncovered she heard her name being called.

She turned to see Sam standing a few feet behind her and she charged at him, her hands violently colliding with his chest, shoving him backwards repeatedly. She was furious. "You had to wait until I saw his face! I thought that was you! I thought you were dead!"

His eyes were wide at her unexpected rage, they certainly hadn't killed him, but it seemed like she might, but then her body was colliding with his, her arms possessively wrapping around his neck. He held her tight against him as he stepped backwards to regain his footing. He felt her let out a shaky breath against his neck and ran his hand up and down her back. "You were great. I'm okay…it's okay."

She nodded and slowly relinquished her hold on him. "I should uh, get in there and give a statement."

"Alright." She replied while nodding.

"See you tomorrow…copper?"

She gave him a small smile. "See you tomorrow." She turned to watch him as he walked away, exhaling in relief.

* * *

She had gotten back to the station, packed up her bag, and was on her way out when she saw Oliver walking out of the men's locker room. "Oliver!"

He turned back around and looked at Andy. "Is Sam in there?"

"Depends, what are you planning on doing to him?" She concentrated on coming up with an answer, but she really had no clue what she was going to do. "Yeah he's in there." He answered, after watching her struggle to come up with an answer. "He's probably pretty lonely in there; you should go keep him company."

She gave him a slight nod before opening the door and stepping in. His back was to her as he shuffled some items around in his locker. He looked over his shoulder at the sound of a bag dropping to the floor and saw Andy striding towards him for the second time that night. He didn't know what to expect, and he was slightly frightened by what might be coming, it could be good or it could be bad and basing it off of her first reaction earlier, he was thinking that it would be bad. His whole body turned to face her, facing her full on. She didn't slow or hesitate, she was on a mission, she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it, whether it be bad or good for him.

She stepped over the bench in front of his locker, shoving him back against the lockers before grabbing his face and pushing her lips to his. One of his hands came to meet the back of her neck, holding her there, not wanting the feeling to end, but he couldn't keep himself from letting himself study her body, and his hand quickly moved down her side and landed on her waist. Her arm was wrapped behind his neck, but slowly retracted itself, settling her hand on his cheek as they broke apart. Before she even had the chance to move her lips back to his, he was closing the distance, holding her close, and pushing his lips back to hers. He slowly pulled himself away, but she quickly stole one last kiss before telling him, "I'm glad you're okay." before squeezing past him, picking her bag up off the floor and exiting the locker room.

"Yeah, me too." He breathed out after she was gone.

* * *

She stepped back out into the hall, smiling widely, surprised by what she had just done. Her smile quickly minimized as she caught sight of Oliver standing right outside the door, looking as though he was guarding it. She blushed as she walked past him, muttering a "goodnight." before hastily making her way towards the exit.

"Yeah, I bet it was." He loudly stated, before chuckling and throwing the door open to go check on Sam.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Season 1 is done! I have a general idea of how I want the next few chapters to go, but well see how it goes.**

**Favorite line? Or part? Let me know what you thought.**

**THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews, as usual. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Sorry that this has taken me so long to write, but life's been hectic. The chapter feels a little choppy to me so I'm apologizing in advance. Also Sam and Andy haven't talked about the kiss yet and life has continued on as normal.**

She was dancing around her kitchen, music blasting, as she danced around making herself breakfast. The banging finally filtered through to her ears as her singing quieted as she focused on pouring her orange juice. "Come in!" she yelled. She assumed it was Traci, although she wasn't supposed to be picking her up for another thirty minutes.

She heard the door shut as she turned to turn the volume down on her music. "Having a good morning?" That was not the voice she was expecting, but she found herself grinning at the deep voice filling her ears. She turned to look at him her hand coming to rest on her hip as she answered, "You could say that. How's your morning going?"

He looked her over, her blue sports bra and pajama bottoms giving him a nice view of her toned tan stomach. "A lot better now. Glad I stopped by." She was now aware that she was showing off a lot more skin than usual and started blushing at his comment.

Her voice was strained, fighting off the recent embarrassment. "Yeah, why are you here?" His eyebrows rose at her question. "Sorry, it's not I'm not happy to see you, but a little warning would have been nice. I mean, I could have at least put a shirt on."

He looked back down to her torso. "Yeah, well I tried to call but you didn't answer. I wanted to see if you needed a ride to work, but it doesn't look like you're ready yet." She smiled at his thoughtfulness, but shook her head. "Traci's gonna pick me up, thank you though." He nodded as he looked across the counter at her. "Do you want some breakfast? I was just about to make something." She waved around the kitchen trying to get him to understand what exactly he had walked in on.

"I can't, I've got a meeting with Frank." She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged in reply. "You been coloring too far outside the lines?" He chuckled at her concern; he hadn't really thought about why he was being called in, he hadn't done anything too outside the lines. "Well seeing as you're my partner and you haven't been called in, I think I'm alright."

She smiled at him. He may do things a little unconventionally, but he always seemed to get results. "Good, wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He put a hand to his heart, a touched expression coming to his face. "Shut up." She laughed as she turned to the stove and reached for a frying pan in the cupboard above.

He was beside her within an instant, letting his hand feel her exposed skin as he pushed her to the side, whispering out a "Let me." before retrieving the pan and handing it to her. "Thanks." He stepped away, needing to distance himself from her, before the playfulness stopped and things became serious. "I should probably go. I'll see you at work." She gave him a small smile, wishing that he would close the distance again, but knew he couldn't. "Yeah, see you later."

* * *

She was heading out of the locker room with Traci heading towards parade when she spotted Sam in Franks office . . . with Boyd. "What is he doing here?" They stopped, both staring through the glass walls. "Trying to get Swarek back into guns and gangs, some kind of task force." Traci shrugs.

Best notices them staring through the glass and walks out of his office so they can hear him. "McNally, Nash, I need you over at Supernova. There's a concert going on there, a thousand wrist bands went out and they only got room for eight hundred. You're in charge McNally, take the other rookies." He walks back into his office and continues his conversation with Boyd and Sam as Traci and Andy go out to find the others.

* * *

She's talking into her radio, her back turned towards him as he drives up. He gives her a little taste of his siren, trying to get her attention. "This is what happens when you put the word _free_ in front of the word _concert_." She turns and makes her way to the barrier, resting her arms on it as she looks in his window at him and Oliver. "See I love it, that's free music. That's culture to the masses." Oliver states, leaning over the console towards her.

She watches as Sam turns his head to look at the road, taking his eyes off her for the first time since he's driven up, and he has to slam on the brakes so he doesn't run into a group of guys. "Oh! Don't get any of your culture on my car, buddy. That's right, take it over there." She's chuckling at what she's witnessing. "What, are you practicing your bad cop routine for guns and gangs?"

She doesn't seem angry about it, but she is bringing it up, obviously wanting to talk about it. He's staring out the windshield avoid her eyes, knowing that if he looks right at her he'll have made his decision, no second thoughts, but he keeps his eyes forward. "I haven't decided yet."

"What's holding you back?"

He turns to look at her, answering seriously, "You." Her face scrunches in confusion, letting him know that she wants him to elaborate, so he does. "Love working with you McNally can't imagine my life without you in it." He tries to make it playful, giving her a straight answer while trying to keep Oliver off his case.

She's smiling at his answer, knowing that he means it, but she plays along. "Hey, you get to wear all that hair gel again." He's about to shoot back and tell her again that it was necessary for his undercover look, but she's getting called somewhere else over the radio and she laughs at his expression as she walks away.

* * *

He's off with Oliver near a different group of people when he hears the shot. He turns around searching for where he had last seen her as he hears another shot and sees her falling to the ground. His feet are moving towards her, jumping over things without him really even realizing, but then he's kneeling by her, yelling at her to lie down. Her breath is shallow, not letting her get enough air. He's ripping open the side of her vest checking that the bullet hadn't made its way through to her skin, and it hadn't. He calls for an ambulance and then reassures her that's she's fine, but she doesn't seem to be listening. She's groaning in pain, reaching out to grab him, but not being able to grab onto anything. "Andy, Andy! You're fine. The bullet just got stuck in your vest." She hears him saying more, but she can't concentrate with the pain in her side, and he's running away before she can grab him and hold him there.

* * *

She was stripped of her belt, vest, and uniform shirt, so the lab could get blood samples and such, but now she stepping back out into the sun, climbing down the trailer stairs as Sam pushes of the metal barricades. He's grabbing her upper arm, not tightly, but firm enough that she knows he's not letting her get away from him. "How are you feeling?" He asks as he pulls her with him. "I'm fine. Sam, that was really scary, and that hurt so bad." They're rounding the corner on the van, getting away from people who might be watching. He's looking over his shoulder, making sure nobody is watching them, not really paying attention to what she is saying, because it's all the same. _I'm fine. I'm fine._ That's how it always is with Andy, but he wants to make sure for himself.

"I'm all right. I'm all right." He backs her against the back of the van, just the two of them, nobody to distract them. She's babbling on and he doesn't know what to say. "It's just that I've already got this bruise that's forming, and…" She pulling up her shirt to show him, but he doesn't want to see it, not now anyways, so he grabs her face, forcing her to look at him, wanting to see her eyes, see that she's really okay.

She's caught off guard by his action and she can't help but question the concerned and somewhat frightened look on his face. "What?" He seems to be closing the distance, brushing her hair out of her face, but something behind him has caught her eye, so as much as she want him to close that distance, she's pulling him back to reality. "Sam." She's glancing over his shoulder, a worried look on her face.

He turns to see what she's looking at and can't believe what he's seeing. "You gotta be kidding me. You gotta get behind that truck." He's running towards the kid, gun drawn, and next thing he knows, he's driving the potential shooter back to the barn.

* * *

She drove back with Oliver, so he's not too sure how she's holding up, he wants to make sure that she's taking it easy, that she really is as fine as she keeps saying. He sees her talking to the friend of the girl who had been shot, so he approaches the door slowly, not wanting to interrupt. He leans in a little, holding onto the door frame, concern etched across his features as he asks, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're just talking about Kate." He's nodding, glancing at the other woman, before returning his gaze to Andy. He hesitates before whispering out an "All right." and retreating out of the room. She watches him go; finally starting to grasp how much he cares for her.

* * *

She's been talking to the roommate for a little over an hour and she's briefing Sam on what she's gathered, wanting to get his insight, find out who he thinks had the motive to shoot Kate, but once she finishes filling him in, he states, "McNally you gotta go home, okay?" It's as if he hadn't been listening to everything she's found out, like he doesn't care, and she can't take it. "No, I don't need to go home, okay? I don't want to go home. What am I gonna do? You want me to watch some TV? Huh? You want me… You want me to take a nap?" She pauses and he gives her a tight smile, trying to get her to realize he's trying to look out for her.

She controls herself a little before continuing. "Sam, if I'm gonna figure this thing out, then I need to understand why…"

"Understand? What are you gonna understand? Shots were fired. You were hit. She was hit. She's on a respirator." He wants her to worry about herself for a second, but she can't. She cares too much for others and he's just set her off again.

Her voice is raised as she stops him. "Kate. Okay? It's not _she_, it's Kate, and she was standing right next to me, and…and I…I need to know who she is."

He's staring at the floor, recognizing that he's not going to win, she's not going home. "Okay. Take the roommate back to her residence and talk to her on the way."

She's looking at the floor, regretting her outburst, but she needs him to understand what she's feeling. "Okay." She looks back at him before turning back towards the office where Kate's roommate is.

* * *

They ended up figuring out who the real shooter was and Andy had chased him onto the roof, finding him standing on the ledge, ready to jump, but she wasn't letting him get off that easily. She yanked him down and cuffed him to a ladder before making her way down and sending someone else to get him. She was too tired, too exhausted, she had had enough of this day and she just wanted to be done with it.

She made her way into the locker room where Sam found her within ten seconds of her opening her locker. He took a seat on the bench, not saying anything, and just watched her. She turned to look at him, an apologetic look on her face as she spoke. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier."

He nodded in acceptance, "It's fine. I should have known better than to try and get you to step back from it all." She nodded a smile on her face, he really should have, and yet he kept pushing. He watched her wince in pain as she pulled her uniform shirt up, untucking it from her pants. He stood up, wanting to help, wanting to stop the pain, but knowing he couldn't. "I'm fine." She stated for the thousandth time that day.

He shook his head, a painful expression on his face as he lifted her undershirt to look at the damage that bullet had caused. There was a large purple bruise screaming out from her skin and he gently let his fingers glide over it. He looked back up at her face and couldn't stop himself any longer. He grabbed her face for the second time that day, this time determined to finish what he had planned earlier. He pushed his lips to hers softly, determined to be gentle with her, but she pulled him closer and intensified the kiss. He slowed it back down, giving her a timid kiss before pulling back with a giant smile on his face.

She giggled at his silly expression, but found herself making the same face. "I'm going to take you home, so I will be waiting by my truck whenever you're ready." She rolled her eyes as his overprotective state, although she secretly loved it. "You're so demanding." She told him sarcastically before he walked out, leaving her to change without him staring.

**Once again we end with a kiss. Sorry if this feels cheesy or repetitive, but I have some kind of plan in my head so don't worry.**

**Too choppy? I'm not too impressed with my writing on this one, so please forgive me.**

**Let me know what you think! Favorite part, favorite line, what you hated the most, whatever will help me do better!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
